The Terminator
by Ushinaware Ta Kaze
Summary: If only Fuuko had the ability to see the future, she would have avoided everything. The death of her dear ones, running from the underworld dons and probably even from her life long love? Maybe the world wouldn't have seemed so absurd. Maybe...just maybe. A normal girl. A enigmatic man. A deep dark plot tearing her world apart. ToFuu intended. R
1. The Assassin

**Hey guys! I am finally done with everything that is related to college and I am now finally free to concentrate on my other hobbies. While reading my fanfictions, I noticed that this particular story didn't turn out as well as I would have liked it to. So, I am re-writing it.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE ASSASSIN**

* * *

The day was bright and sunny. The wind was blowing gently and the whole of Tokyo seemed to be busy. Among the busy people walking on the street, there was a man heading towards a browsing centre. He was tall, with muscular built, and was around the age of seventeen. Reaching down his waist was his long silvery mane, which shone brightly under the sun. He was wearing a baby blue coat over a black shirt and had a pair of black shades covering his baby blue eyes. The formal black pants and shoes complimented his long legs as he briskly walked through the crowd. Even the Greek goddess of beauty-Aphrodite, would think twice before claiming the title of the most beautiful, against him. Ignoring all the attention that he was receiving, he walked into the browsing centre.

"I was waiting for you," Said a man in his mid-forties with grizzly hair, "Tokiya Mikagami." He was wearing a simple white cotton shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His face was pale and showed signs of approaching old age, however, his eyes could bore into a person's soul. They shone of wisdom and told he had been through a lot in his lifetime.

Tokiya merely nodded and sat down on the chair in front of the elder man.

"This time you have an assignment from a poor section of this city." He placed a photo on the table in between them and pushed it forward. "They want you to take care of him." He paused as he took his spectacles off his nose, "The name is David Omega," he continued as he wiped his spectacles with a cloth, "the owner of the multinational company - Omega. He is trying to buy the land of our clients forcibly to open a factory. They tried appealing to the police and court, but, the law turned a blind side towards them. We both know how the rich can bend law to suit their interests."

He placed his spectacle on his nose and looked at the young man in front of him, "They are willing to pay you 500, 000 for this job."

Mikagami picked up the photo with an expressionless face, "The money, Amiya, is not worth this job." His voice was static, yet cold.

"Yes, I know it is less. But, they are poor and need our help…"

Amiya was interrupted by Mikagami, "As I said, the money isn't worth the job. In fact, it is too much. Give back half of the money," Tokiya stuffed the photo in the inner pocket of his coat, "I will finish the job by sunset." Tokiya got up and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Amiya smiled as he inquired even though he knew what would be Tokiya's reply.

Tokiya caught the knob and paused, "Yes, I shall take my leave now." And with that Tokiya walked out of the door while closing the door behind.

* * *

A silver Audi entered the underground parking lot of the tall building of Omega-the multinational company's main branch. Out of it, stepped a man in his thirties- David Omega, a tall Caucasian man and a business tycoon, who had built his company from scratch in Japan after running away from South Africa. His cold and calculating business nature sent chills through the spine of most businessmen.

He walked out of the elevator and strode into his room. Just when he did, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," David said with a cold voice as he sat down.

"Good morning, sir." A young blonde girl stepped inside the room, "I have a mail for you." She left an envelope on his table and bowed before walking out of the room.

David stared at the plain white envelope and then leaned forward to pick it up. He opened the letter kept inside the envelope with disinterest.

**You will be dead by sunset**_._

David snorted at the letter and threw it into the dustbin after crumpling it. Not only was the letter outrageously lame, it was also written by pasting letters from newspaper. He opened his computer to browse through his mails, when he noticed his screen was filled with the same death threats. It was as if somebody, from his company, had taken the liberty to stick the notes, in his computer. Even that wasn't possible as his computer was password protected. David was taken aback, slightly, and knew now he shouldn't ignore this. He reached for his cell phone, just when it started to vibrate. 'Strange. The number is blocked.' He accepted the call and placed it on his ears, "Hello, this is David Omega speaking."

"I'll kill you by sunset." A cold and deadly voice spoke through the phone and then it got disconnected. For the first time in many years, Mr Omega felt threaten. This cell number was his personal one and a very limited number of people knew it. Immediately, he called the police commissioner, however, the line failed to connect. "Damn," he slammed the phone back and then quickly walked out of his room. He left the building and went inside his car. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. His guts told him that he was in trouble and for some reason that voice had really got to him.

"Where to sir?" His driver asked.

"To the police station." He replied, while wiping away the sweat with his handkerchief.

The car started and was now in the main road, when again a ring was heard in his cell phone, "H-hello?"

He nervously, accepted the call, 'That man again?'

"Is this Mr Omega?" came a calm and friendly voice. Mr Omega sighed in relief. "Yes."

"I'm Takumi Fujiwara from the crime investigation branch. I am currently investigating a serial killer who kills his victims after sending weird mails and a phone call. Usually his message is **I'll kill you by sunset**. My sources tell that you might be the next victim. Have you received such threats?"

Mr Omega was surprised and at the same time, relieved, "Yes, I did actually…"

"Then, sir, don't waste any time. Where are you right now?" The man on the other end of the line inquired in a serious tone.

"I am in my car, heading towards the police station." He peeked out to see his exact location, "I am in front of the lifestyle supershop."

"What? How stupid can you get? The police station is very far away from there. You have just made it easier for the killer. Please stop the car and blend into the crowd. I will be there in a minute." The phone disconnected. David did as he was instructed to do.

"Mr Omega! Hurry up. Run and get into my car." David saw a young man in a brown suit with black hair waiting for him in the car. He quickly got inside and the car drove off.

The car headed for a lonely spot, which David was unaware of. "Mr Fujiwara, do you know who exactly is trying to kill me?"

"Yes."

David got impatient and looked at the man driving, "Well, who is it then?"

Takumi Fujiwara stopped the car and faced him with a gun pointing at David's head, "**Me**."

* * *

**A/N**

**Opinions, flames, constructive reviews are accepted. Please know if I can improve it or how you feel about the chapter! Thank you!**

**"..." Means conversation**

**'...' Applies to thoughts**

**_Italics_ is for flashbacks**

**I would like to thank Lord Mayhem for pointing out the various mistakes I had committed, thereby, helping me to improve my story! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Bold obviously is for stressing the important parts. :P**


	2. The Neighbour

**So, before going further into the story, I would like to stress on the point that I have tried my level beat to preserve the integrity of Fuuko's and Tokiya's basic character outline. There may be variations to suite my story. However, I have tried to keep it to minimal.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Neighbour**

* * *

Somewhere down the streets of Tokyo, there is a house in which lived a very unique girl. She was tall, beautiful and fair. Reaching down her shoulders, her purple silky hair slightly curled up, complimenting her deep blue eyes. She had the most charming smile and an intellect that could rival the brightest minds of the country. Yet, she was feared by everyone in her school. They say that every rose has thrones. Well, for Fuuko Kirisawa, this was very true. She was a very skilled fighter and had the ability to take on a person three times her size.

"Bwah!" A black-haired, six feet guy, crashed onto the wall as blood spluttered out of his mouth.

"Numbskulls," Fuuko swung her school bag over her shoulders as she brushed her bangs off her forehead with mild irritation, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't bug me when I am in a hurry!" Today was the only day in the whole week when she would actually get to go out with her family and spend time with them. She stared at the five high school Yankees lying in front of her, all beaten up.

"Tch!" Fuuko got even more irritated since they couldn't hear a word she spoke. "I knocked them out too fast." She then looked at her wrist watch and sprinted towards her house. "Shit! Aunt is going to be so mad."

Fuuko ran up the stairs of her apartments, jumping three steps at a time. 'Made it!' Just when she reached out to press the doorbell, the door swung open. Fuuko stopped and grinned while rubbing the back of her head, "Good evening, aunt! I'm home!"

The brunette middle-aged woman let out a hopeless sigh and moved aside to let her in. " Fuuko, your uncle and I have to go out in another ten minutes."

Fuuko paused for a second and then continued removing her shoes, "Where are you guys going?" She bent down and placed her shoes carefully in the shoe-rack on the sidewall and then walked in after wearing her house slippers. Fuuko's aunt followed her in, "Some urgent work from office, dear. Did you get into a fight again?"

'Is it that obvious?' Fuuko opened the door to her room, "Nothing big, aunt. When are you guys coming back?"

"We will return the day after tomorrow, dear. The dinner is in the fridge. Heat it in the microwave when you are hungry."

Fuuko entered her room and kept her bag on her study table. Her aunt stood outside her room, by the door, "I'm sorry, dear. I know we promised to go out for dinner."

"Ah! Don't worry about it!" Fuuko sat on her bed showing thumbs up, "I will be fine. You guys have a safe journey."

Her aunt smiled and nodded, "Call us if you need anything. The money is in the usual place."

"Okay!" Fuuko smiled and got off the bed and followed her aunt to the living room. Her uncle was waiting there, "Be careful Fuuko…"

"Yeah, I will lock up. Don't worry uncle." Fuuko smiled at her uncle, who nodded in reply.

"Ja ne!" Fuuko waved, at her aunt and uncle's car as they drove off, from the balcony. Even though she didn't know where they're going, she had got used to it. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was six and so she has lived with her aunt and uncle ever since. She has a brother, Raiha Kirisawa, but he stays abroad for his studies. Her life was boring and lonely, and all she could do was to smile and look as if it didn't bother her at all.

She heated the food and sat on the couch. "Hmm, wonder what's going on in the TV," She spoke to herself and started to flip the channels till something caught her eyes.

**The renowned billionaire, Mr David Omega, was found dead inside an old building earlier this evening. The police say that he was shot through his head…**

"Geez, another murder…" Fuuko frowned and changed the channel.

She finished having her dinner and was just about to go to bed, when she heard a truck parking right in front of her apartments. 'Oh yeah, aunt was telling about having a new neighbour.' Fuuko went out to the balcony of her room and stared for a few minutes at people unloading a handful of furniture, 'Just one person from the looks of it.' Fuuko turned around stretched her arms out and then closed the door of the balcony, "But who cares? Not me atleast. Time to sleep." She yawned and went to bed.

* * *

"Thank you Amiya. The apartment is quite satisfactory." The silver haired boy entered the room while speaking over the phone.

"Yes, that's good. And your new school will be St. Mary's High. I've done all the necessary paperwork, so you needn't worry. Just so that you know, your neighbour goes to that school as well."

Tokiya shrugged as he looked out of the balcony, "Yes, I know. You have already briefed me about the locality. Either ways, I don't think that should affect me at all, Amiya."

"Your schooling starts from tomorrow, Tokiya. The school uniform is already in your wardrobe."

"Yes, I know. Thank you and good night."

* * *

The sun was slowly climbing up above the horizon while adding a crimson hue across the early morning sky. The sounds of birds chirping came from the window of our fair maiden as the wind blew through it. Suddenly, Fuuko jolted up. 'Strange, I swear can hear noise coming from the kitchen.' Fuuko pulled the blanket off her and got down. 'A bugler? At this time?' Fuuko swiftly got out of her room and proceeded towards the kitchen and hid right at its entrance. She stood still for sometime and when she sensed where the person was, she jumped. However, the person moved quickly and pinned her on the ground, face down.

'Wha-? No-noway! The only person who can avoid my attack is…' Fuuko turned her head around to see who he was, "Brother!" Earning a smile from the person pinning her down. He got up, releasing Fuuko. "Morning, little sis. Is this the way you greet you long gone brother?" Raiha offered a hand and smiled gently to sister.

Fuuko squealed out of joy and jumped on Raiha, hugging him. "Raiha! You never told me that you would be coming! I thought your holidays were cancelled."

Raiha chuckled and hugged back, "Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I had told you, now, would it?"

"What did you get for me? What did you get for me?" Fuuko started to jump like a 6-year-old, amusing her brother. "Calm down, now." Raiha patted her head, "You should get ready for your school, Fuu-chan."

"Aww…but it is too early." Fuuko pouted. Raiha chuckled at his little baby sister's antics, "Now quit whining. Go and get ready and I will get the breakfast ready for us."

"Aye captain!" Fuuko saluted and ran into her room. 'Today is going to be a great day.'

Fuuko rushed to her school with wide smile plastered on her face. She finally gets to spend time with her brother after two whole years. Nothing in the world could spoil her mood today. Or at least she thought so. Fuuko jumped on a wall and ran on it for taking a shortcut and then jumped down at a corner. She then ran and took a turn, but before she could stop herself she bumped someone and fell down on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just in hurry." She looked up to find a cold pair of eyes gazing at her. Well, it was none other than Tokiya Mikagami, "Next time make sure you look around before you go and bump on to someone, monkey." He spat out coldly.

'Monkey?!' Fuuko got angry as hell. Here she was being nice for a change and apologizing for her mistake and this –this jerk wearing her school uniform is insulting her! The great Fuuko Kirisawa, whose name was enough to scare the living day-lights out of most of the people in her school.

Fuuko got up glaring at him, "Hey you! Just whom do you think you're talking to me like that! It's not like I wanted to bump on to you…"

He just glared at her and walked away.

Fuuko's veins were popping out. 'That bastard! He actually had the nerve to ignore me! Jerk! Just wait till I get my hands on you in school. Nobody, I repeat, nobody gets away by insulting the great Fuuko Kirisawa!'

* * *

**A/N**

**R&R Need say more? :P Oh and apologies to RaiFuu fans. :P But, I love ToFuu better. XD**


	3. Behind The Cold Wall

**While I was editing this chapter, I was actually listening to Next Innovation track from RMPW. God! The argument of Fuuko and Tokiya lined up perfectly well. You could literally use it for background music. XD Ah, well, back to the story! More ToFuu moments for all you readers to enjoy. :D**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Behind The Cold Wall**

* * *

Fuuko was already really pissed due to the encounter with the unknown boy and it didn't help that the history period was dragging on. 'God I hate world history and worse, it has to be the cold war! Why the hell do we have to even study history? I don't even see the use of studying it in the first place.' Fuuko turned her face, cupped by her palm, around to stare out of the window. 'What a waste of time.'

The teacher finally put her book down on the table, "So that's it for now. Make sure you all study this chapter well. I will be keeping a test on this tomorrow."

"Aww!" The whole class complained as Fuuko rolled her eyes, 'Great! Today is just getting better and better.' The teacher cleared her throat, "No awws and no boos. The result will be considered for your credits. So study well. Good day."

Finally the bell rang and the teacher walked out of the class.

Fuuko was collecting all her books when her physics teacher came into the class and called her. Fuuko obeyed and followed him to the staff room.

"Please sit down, Kirisawa." The teacher spoke as he pulled his chair to sit down.

She did as she was told, while she was silently anticipating on what she might hear.

"Kirisawa, regarding the test you took last week, well, here is the result." He handed the answer sheet to Fuuko.

Fuuko nervously took her paper from the teacher's hand and looked at it. She then looked up at the teacher with a smile playing on her lips. She had got a perfect score again.

"Well done, Kirisawa." The teacher nodded in approval, "So as I had earlier told you, you will be going to the advance physics class with your seniors; starting today."

"But sir I don't…"

"I took the liberty of getting the text books for you from the library," The teacher said while pointing out the books lying on his table, "so you won't have a problem. The next period is physics for you, I assume?"

"Yes sir." Fuuko nodded, politely.

"In that case you'll be heading for the advance class. You may take your leave."

"Thank you, sir" Fuuko took the books from the teacher's table and walked out of the staff room after giving one last bow, to show her respects and gratitude.

'Yes! Finally, some good news.' Fuuko walked with smile donning on her face. 'Now I can definitely apply for that scholarship.' She briskly walked to her class and collected all her books and then headed towards her locker. She placed her books in the locker and took the ones she required and headed toward her new classroom.

'Boy, I'm so excited! Can't wait to meet my new classmates against whom I'll be competing to get my scholarship. I am going to beat them hands down!' Fuuko thought while relishing her latest achievement.

Despite her carefree facade towards academics, Fuuko was actually highly competitive. It has been her goal, for two years now, to be a part of the prestigious institution-Harvard University to aspire her dream to become an astronaut. To do that, she needed to earn extra credits and recommendations to earn a full-fledged scholarship, apart from a high SAT score. Maths and physics has always been her strong points and she would never fail to surprise her teachers in it. She was also a part of the track team, where she excelled in 100 and 200 meters dash along with long and high jump.

The purple-haired girl was finally right in front of her new class, 'Mom, Dad. I hope you are watching me.' Just then she felt a presence behind her and she turned around. Standing behind her, was her new physics teacher, Mrs Austin.

"You must be the new student from first year?" The half-Japanese teacher inquired, amiably.

"Yes madam; my name is Fuuko Kirisawa. Please take care of me," Fuuko bowed.

The teacher nodded with a smile on her face, "Well, then, Ms Kirisawa, please follow me."

"Yes, madam," Fuuko nodded and followed her new physics teacher into the class. Mrs Austen briefly introduced her to the class and then requested her to occupy the empty seat in the last row, near the windows. She obediently walked towards the place assigned to her and settled down. After placing her textbook and note on the table, she turned her head to greet her bench-mate. Much to her annoyance, her bench-mate was none other than the boy from the morning.

"You!" She hissed. Tokiya merely glanced at her nonchalantly and then continued to look at the teacher. 'Why that jerk! First, he goes around insulting me and now he actually has the audacity to ignore me. Not even an apology! Just whom does he think he is?'

* * *

Tokiya Mikagami walked casually towards the rooftop and sat on a shady place near the tank. Just when he did, he felt a familiar presence, walking right towards him. He looked up with one of his coldest glares, fully intending to drive that person away. However, his cold glare was met with fiery one.

"It's YOU!" Fuuko screamed at the top of her voice while pointing her index finger at him.

"So what, monkey?" Mikagami looked away, indifferently, and continued to unwrap his lunch.

"Why you?! First you insult me in front of everyone, then you invade my private spot; finally, you actually have the nerve to call me a monkey!" Fuuko walked in front of him so as to gain his attention.

"This is a school, meaning, a public property. Besides, I don't see your name written over here. So why don't you shoo off to one of your trees and let me have my lunch in peace."

By now Fuuko was that close to losing her temper. She wanted to beat him up to the point, where he would have to be admitted into the ICU. 'Calm down Fuuko, remember the scholarship. You can't get it if you get involved in a fight inside school.'

Tokiya was actually surprised. Nobody before could ever stand up to his cold glare, much less counter it; they'd either run away or freeze on the spot. But, she was actually glaring back at him. Not to mention that she was immune to his looks. Normally, girls would faint or scream out of ecstasy. Yet, here was this girl, who was currently mumbling to herself, ignoring his "charms" and yelling at him, very loudly.

'Like a monkey.' Tokiya thought as he grasped her mumble something along the lines of scholarship. 'Maybe not all girls are stupid.' Tokiya shrugged. Meanwhile, Fuuko was too busy trying to calm herself down to notice him staring at her.

"Quit talking to yourself, monkey. Only crazy people do that." Tokiya spoke statically, still looking at his lunch as the corner of his lips twitched up, forming a smirk.

Fuuko took heaved a deep breath and let it out through her mouth. "Okay look, this place is usually where I always hang about during my free times. So would you **please **be kind enough to find some other place."

Tokiya smirk grew wider at her sudden change of behaviour, 'And she is highly amusing.' He could, however, feel her seething silently.

Fuuko snapped seeing him smirk at her, "What are you smirking at? Didn't you hear me?" Here she was, exerting all her energy to control her temper, and this man's face was actually donned with a mocking smirk.

"Of course I did, I just preferred not to listen." Tokiya shrugged.

"Why you, insufferable, fridgeboy! Even being polite isn't enough for you, huh? Just whom do you think you are? You are not a god that I'll fall and worship your feet and beg you to move. You're nothing but a pathetic doll face who …"

Tokiya felt a vibration in his pocket. 'Must be Amiya.' He got up and walked away, leaving a stumped Fuuko behind, "Huh?" She stared at him retreating without a single protest, "That was unexpected."

Fuuko sat down and opened the knot of the cloth covering her bento, 'Ammm, did I go a bit overboard?' Fuuko stared at the chopsticks on top of the bento box, "Nah, he had that coming anyway." She shrugged and picked up the chopsticks. "Let's eat!" She exclaimed while clasping her hand, with the chopsticks between her fingers.

Just when she opened the box, she noticed a photo on the floor. It was a picture of a beautiful brunette girl. She had the kindest eyes and her smile was very warm. She picked it up and looked closely, "She looks a lot like that jerk." She mused, "Sister? But she seems to be of his age. Cousin, perhaps?" Fuuko kept the photo inside her skirt's pocket, 'I think he dropped it while going away. I'll give it to him later.' She thought as she resumed enjoying her brother's cooking.

* * *

Tokiya walked down the stairs and stood in front of his locker. 'What a long day.' He thought as he opened it and dumped his books inside, 'Finally, time to go home and rest.' Tokiya Mikagami never felt the need to carry the books back home. His keen listening skills and photographic memory allowed him to recall everything that was taken in the class. Not to mention his high IQ further boosted his grasping and understanding power. It was no wonder why he always came first in his class with not much effort. He studied in school and carried out his "other works" at home. Time, according to Mikagami, was precious and he made the most of it. Today, according to Amiya, was his day off. He could finally stay home and enjoy a silent time sleeping. Tokiya closed the locker and turned around only to see the purple-haired monkey standing right infront of him.

"Yo" Fuuko said, while leaning on the locker opposite to Tokiya's.

'Now what does she want?' Tokiya frowned at being interrupted. "What is it, monkey?"

Fuuko frowned at the nickname, "Relax, fridgeboy; I have no intentions of seeing you either. It's just that," Fuuko took out the photo from her pocket, "I came here to return something you might have dropped earlier, on the rooftop." She showed it to Tokiya. Seeing the photo, Tokiya instinctively put his hand into his pocket. 'It's not there.' Tokiya frowned at Fuuko and took the photo from her hand, while murmuring an inaudible thank you.

"Pardon?" Fuuko smirked and kept her hand behind her ear, "What did you say again?"

Mikagami glared at the audacious woman in front of him. How dare she make him say it again?

"Heh, don't push your luck, monkey." Mikagami took out his wallet and placed the photo carefully inside, earning a whistle from his companion.

"Well, well, a photo worth keeping in your wallet, huh? Then it must be important." Fuuko crossed her arm below her chest with a small smirk, "You would have lost it if I hadn't returned it to you." Fuuko stepped forward and poked him on his chest, "Why don't you swallow that crappy pride of yours and thank your benefactor properly."

Tokiya snorted and hit away her hand, "Don't get too cocky, monkey. It is your fault for not listening when it was told." Tokiya started to walk away,

"Besides, golden words are never said twice." A small smirk formed on his face as he walked out of the school building, while leaving a fuming Fuuko behind.

Fuuko stroked her temple as she saw him walk away. A headache was splitting her brains apart and it was thanks to that no-good-girlie-looking guy. 'For godsake! His hair is longer than an average girl's hair!' Fuuko snorted at the thought and then started walking towards the track team's club room.

'Calm down, Fuuko.' She shook her head and picked up her pace, "That's right. Think of it as charity done to a stray cat." She tried convincing herself, but to no use. 'Argh! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! There is no way I can be in peace till I wipe that crappy smirk off that jerks face.' She could literally picture him smirk at her, while calling her a monkey. "Argh!" Fuuko stomped her leg, gaining the passerby's attention. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate, 'now what?' She slid her open and barked, "What?"

"Whoa! Aren't you full of energy?" Fuuko realised she had just finished screaming at her own brother, "Err, well, sorry about that." Fuuko said abruptly. 'It's entirely **his** fault,' She inwardly cursed the effeminate man.

Raiha chuckled, "Everything alright?"

Fuuko sweatdropped, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I am fine. Why did you call, bro?"

"Ah, yes, I called to ask you to buy coconut milk, curry powder and some chicken on your way back. I am planning to make coconut curry for us."

"Cool! I love coconut curry!" Fuuko chirped forgetting completely about her ordeal, "Thanks Raiha! I will get it after my practise."

"Sure" Raiha said over the phone, "Do your best. I will see you in the evening then."

"Okay." Fuuko said happily, "Bye." She kept the phone in her pocket and skipped happily towards the ground, while thinking about the yummy dinner she was going to have.

* * *

Fuuko stopped running and wiped her sweat off her forehead. She did it. She had finally beaten her previous record of 100 meters by finishing her run in 11 seconds, flat. She waited for a few seconds for the other girls to reach the finish line and then walked towards the coach.

"She did it again." Someone in the crowd whispered, "How can she run so fast?"

"She must be the fastest girl in the whole country under our category." Another spoke out.

"Yeah, she could even practise with us guys."

The coach clapped to quieten the crowd and called the entire track team. "Okay team, you guys are looking good." The coach then looked at Fuuko, "Good job, Kirisawa. I want you to practise with Hanabishi tomorrow morning." Fuuko nodded in reply.

"Hanabishi? He is the fastest guy around." A small whisper was heard.

"Quite" The coach silenced the crowd, "Okay, I will see you all tomorrow. You guys may leave."

"Yes, coach. Thank you for your hardwork." Everyone bowed and headed towards the locker room. Fuuko quickly took a shower in the girl's locker room and changed back to her school uniform. She rushed out of the school gate. 'Yosh! Don't forget the ingredients for today's dinner.'

Fuuko stepped into the groceries store next to her house and took out a cart. "Now let's see. Where is the coconut milk?" Fuuko walked around the store searching for her groceries. "AH! Curry powder," Fuuko reached out to pick the curry powder just when she saw another person, with a familiar presence, pick the same. She turned around to see who it was, "YOU!" Fuuko screamed, incredulously, while her index finger pointed at Mikagami, due to the unexpected encounter.

"Don't scream, you idiot. You will give the old lady there a heart attack." Mikagami said with a cold voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Fuuko said, simmering down, but, maintaining the hostility in her voice.

"Sightseeing," Mikagami said sarcastically, and walked away, making a vein pop out of Fuuko's head. 'That jerk!'

"Can't you ever be nice, fridgeboy?" Fuuko said with annoyance.

"Heh, why should I?" Mikagami said picking up another ingredient, "Now quit following me."

"I am not following you!" Fuuko said irritated, "I should be the one saying that. I am here because this is closest to my house. If I didn't know better, I say, you are stalking me."

Mikagami let out an amused laughter and turned around, "Stalk you? If I want to see your kind, I can just go to the zoo. I assure you, you all look the same, monkey." He smirked in triumph and walked towards the bill counter.

"Why you insufferable-" Fuuko was getting more and more annoyed with him. With every proceeding minute, her urge to strangle him was just growing bigger and bigger.

'What? Why does he have to go to the bill counter too? Kami-sama! Do you hate me that much?' Fuuko groaned inwardly and stood behind Tokiya, to get her items billed, while suppressing her killing aura.

* * *

"Why are you going in the same direction as me?" Fuuko finally snapped and asked Tokiya who was walking in front of her. "That's my apartments." Fuuko said, pointing at the four storied apartments.

"Are you really that dumb, monkey?" Tokiya paused in front of Fuuko's apartment and opened the gate, "It's obvious; because I live here."

"What?" Fuuko got even more irritated, 'You mean I have to see his face even after school?!'

* * *

Fuuko stood gaping at Tokiya, "Why the hell are you there?!" For some reason more than annoyance, Tokiya found this whole predicament amusing. He knew from the start that she was his neighbour. However, seeing her expression, he couldn't help but stifle his laughter. But, of course, that was in his mind. "How did you make it to the advance class with no brains, monkey? This is where I live. Of course, I will come here."

'The gods do hate me!' Fuuko was fed up. Now she would see him every morning. 'Could it get anymore worse?'

Tokiya took out his keys and opened the door.

"Hey!" Fuuko suddenly called out. Tokiya frowned slightly, "What is it now, monkey?"

"Who is that person in the photo?" Fuuko, by nature, was a curious mind and she couldn't help but ask who that kind and beautiful looking girl in the photo was. Tokiya's body stiffened, "It's none of your business." Tokiya spat coldly and slammed the door behind him.

"That jerk! What is his problem?" Fuuko said angrily and rang the bell to her house.

Tokiya was standing with his back on the door. His bangs were covering the expression on his face. He tossed the plastic bag and the keys on the table and then slowly entered his bedroom.

_Flashback_

"_Sister! Sister!" A small seven-years-old silver haired boy ran to a beautiful brunette in her teens._

"_Oh Toki-chan! Calm down what's the matter?" The brunette smiled beautifully at her adorable younger brother._

Tokiya switched on the fan in his room and lied down on his bed, with his face facing the ceiling.

"_Look I got a scholarship! I stood first in my class again" The young boy was showing his prized envelope proudly to his beloved sister. He had the sweetest smile on his face._

"_That's great Tokiya…" The girl took the envelope and ruffled the young boy's hair, making him laugh._

Tokiya placed his right arm on his eyes.

_Suddenly the windows shattered and two men were in the house. The brunette pulled the boy by his hand and ran into the kitchen, _"_Tokiya quickly go and hide somewhere!" The confused boy stood next to her, frightened. _"_Sister, what's happening?"_

_The girl hid him in one of the closets, in the kitchen, so that he will be safe. She then ran towards the phone to call the police. But, before she got to the phone, she was stabbed on her back by one of the crooks._

"…" _The boy was too scared and shocked to let out any noise at all._

'I cried a lot hoping she would come back to me; but no, they had taken her away from me forever and I couldn't do anything. All I did was hid behind the closet like a coward.' Tokiya bit his lower lip with his hand still over his eyes. "Sister, I am so sorry." He got up and walked to the kitchen with a mocking smile on his face.

* * *

A man suddenly barged into the room of the head of the narcotics department. "What have you done? I want my money back right now!" The man was bald and fat. He was a Caucasian middle-aged man and was wearing a very expensive tuxedo.

"Mr Wood, you do realise you're in my office. Please calm down and tell me the problem," said the man, coolly, seating behind the desk.

"You told me that I could export the cocaine without any worries. But I saw two people who, apparently, took pictures of my goods. What is even worse, they took that picture while I was trading with my clients. This is entirely your fault! They must be with the police. I will be ruined if this comes out! You have to do something, Hyuga-san!"

The man trembled as he took out a handkerchief to wipe off his sweat. The man addressed as Hyuga stood up and walked towards him. "Now, now" He placed his hands on the bald man's shoulder, "Why don't you have a seat?"

"I haven't come here to sit!" The bald man pushed Hyuga's hands off his shoulder, "I want you to fix this problem."

"I said I wouldn't interrupt your exchange. I never said that I would prevent the rest of the department from finding about it. Blame it on your clumsy ways." Hyuga stared coldly that shut the man immediately, "However, you are my valued client," Hyuga turned around and sat on his chair while indicating him to sit, "I shall help you under one condition."

The man sat down, "And what that might be?"

Hyuga leaned back, pretending to think for a minute. Propping his arm on the side of his armchair, he placed his chin on his thumb, while supporting his cheek with his index finger, "Well, thirty."

"What?" The man sprang up.

"Thirty percent," Hyuga continued, "I want thirty percent of what you make."

"That's extortion." The man slammed his fist on the table.

"Do keep your voice down and don't forget whom you are talking to." Hyuga said, as his forehead slightly furrowed, "You come to my office and talk about such sensitive information, which could compromise my position." Hyuga continued to speak in a calm and composed manner, "Yet, I am here entertaining your childish whims to help save **your** company from being closed down and **you** being thrown into jail for life. For that, I believe, I deserve some amount of compensation."

The man sat down again. He knew he couldn't say no. The man in front of him was dangerous.

"Look at it this way, Mr Woods." Hyuga lit a cigarette, "When compared to your fortune and jail, thirty percent isn't really much. And just to be fair, I assure you that the police will always stay clear of your petty underhand business."

"F-fine. As you wish." The man finally gave in, earning a satisfied smile from Hyuga. "You have made a very wise decision, Mr Woods." Hyuga got up. "Allow me to now show you your way out. I shall solve this matter, so you can go home without any worries."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, that was a long chapter! Please R&R**


	4. The Man Behind The Mask

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK**

* * *

Mikagami was sitting on his couch, with a plate of hot curry in one hand and the TV remote in the other. As he sat silently, while eating his dinner and flipping through various news channels, his phone started to ring. Mikagami kept the remote on the side and picked up his cell phone, "Hello."

"Mikagami, its Amiya."

"Yes, please go on." Mikagami kept his plate aside and bent forward placing both his elbow on his knees.

"It's nothing very important, Tokiya. I just wanted to let you know that I will be going abroad for some time, for an important work. So you can relax and enjoy your schooling."

"Okay, Amiya, I will."

"Also, I have transferred some money in the other account. So, you can use it however you want without any hesitation. Should any emergency arrive, you know where to find the goods, right?"

"Yes, Amiya. I do."

"Be careful not to get into any troubles though. I won't be much help from abroad."

"I understand. Thank you for calling." Tokiya cut the line and then sighed. 'Finally, I can spend a few days, peacefully.'

Even though he didn't look like it, Tokiya always longed for a normal life. His original goal was to study law and become a great lawyer, just like his father. However, ever since he chose his life with Amiya, he used to always get tied up by his **job**. Even as an assassin, Tokiya had his own code and would agree to do the job only if he felt that the world would be better off without them. No matter how much he didn't wanted to, this had become his life, his only chance of survival. Of course, Amiya never forced him to this path. Yet, he chose it and now it seemed like there was no other way out of it. He had thought several times about giving up and to just perish to meet his sister, yet he couldn't, for he would always be haunted by the thought of never being able to meet his sister in the other world due to the blood that had stained his hands.

So for repentance, he'd keep only the amount he required for his comfortable life and give the rest of his earning to the orphanage. Throughout his life, he was alone and forlorn. The only thing he received from others was pity, which he hated. Nobody ever tried to understand him. Even the law was unable to punish those who had killed his sister. All it could do was pity him. Humans are always deceitful in nature and the only things they can ever truly give others are pity and empty words of optimism.

* * *

Fuuko sat on the kitchen platform while swinging her legs to and fro. "Ne, Raiha. Is it done yet?" That was probably the fourth time she asked Raiha. Her brother would simply chuckled at his little sister's childish antics, "Almost, Fuuko; almost," Raiha picked up the steamed rice with gloves, "Why don't you go lay the plates on the table?"

"Ah, okay." Fuuko jumped off the platform and opened the cupboard with the ceramic plates in. She carefully took out two and then picked up two spoons.

"By the way, Fuuko." Raiha asked as he came back into the kitchen after keeping the rice on the dining table. "Why were so angry over the phone and when you came back?"

Fuuko nearly dropped the plate she was rinsing, "What? Angry? Nah, it is just your imagination." Fuuko dismissed it waving her hand.

Raiha raised an eyebrow, "Ah, so then your face was as red as a tomato for what then? A boyfriend, perhaps?"

Fuuko gave a sigh of defeat, "Alright. Alright, I was angry." She then went out of the kitchen and placed the plates and spoons on the table.

"I got you so far." Raiha said patiently as he stirred the curry and took a sip, to taste it. Fuuko sat on the platform again and told him the entire story of the fridgeboy next door.

"Why are you laughing? It's infuriating!" Fuuko pouted. Raiha continued to laugh, "Ah, sorry sorry." Fuuko let out a frustrated yell, "That's it Raiha! I am never telling you anything, ever again." She stuck out a tongue and then stomped out of the kitchen.

Fuuko plopped on the couch and switched on the TV. 'Brother is such an idiot!' As she kept flicking channels, a plate full of coconut rice curry was held in front of her, by her brother. Fuuko turned her head, "I am not hungry." Just then her stomach grumbled, earning a mild chuckle from her brother. 'Can I embarrass myself more than I already have today?' Fuuko sulked while a mild tint of pink crept on her cheeks.

"Now, now, don't take your anger on the food. I worked really hard to make this for you." Raiha said as he placed the plate on the coffee table, in front, and then sat on the couch next to her. "Let's eat!"

Fuuko crossed her hands under her chest and sat with a cross face. Raiha sighed, "Okay, I am sorry for laughing at you. Don't be so angry, alright?" With that he gave his warmest smile. Of course, Fuuko couldn't resist her favourite person's smile, "Okay!" Fuuko chirped and picked up the plate, "Let's eat!"

"By the way, Fuuko, it was wrong of you to unnecessarily ask him about the girl in the photo." Raiha said as he ate.

Fuuko stopped and looked at her brother, "Why? It's not like I asked something inappropriate."

"How long have you known this guy, Fuuko" Raiha answered. Fuuko remained silent. 'He is right. But he shouldn't have snapped like that.'

"I think the girl was someone very close to him. A very precious person; who probably isn't there in his life anymore." Raiha spoke as if he had read her thoughts. Before Fuuko opened her mouth to say something, Raiha continued, "A guy of his age doesn't keep a girl's photo in his wallet unless she is very important. To be exact- the most important. Also, the way he reacted, it is kind of obvious that he has lost her to some unfortunate circumstance."

Fuuko looked down at her plate pondering on what Raiha had just said. "Besides, Fuuko, before you expect a person to give a part of them to you, shouldn't you be willing to give a part of yourself, first?" Raiha ruffled her hair and smiled at her. Fuuko looked at her brother and then nodded with a smile. She understood. She understood every word Raiha said.

'Tomorrow, when I meet him, I will make sure to apologize to him.' Fuuko thought and took another bite of the curry, "Your curry is the best, brother!"

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope the chapter was better than the previous version. :P I added extra RaiFuu moments(though not the way RaiFuu fans would have liked it). R&R!**


	5. The SNow is More lonely than Cold

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**SNOW IS MORE LONELY THAN COLD**

* * *

"Okay, please keep your pens down and pass on your answer sheets." The whole class sighed in relief when the history teacher announced the end of the class test. Fuuko passed on her answer sheet and then stretched her hands. 'Finally over.' The bell immediately followed and the teacher left. Fuuko picked up her books and headed towards her advanced physics class. She paused in front of the class once and then walked in.

"Yo!" Fuuko sat next to Tokiya only to receive a silent treatment. 'Whoa! He is still angry?'

"Rise." Everyone stood up when the teacher entered.

The class went uneventfully. Fuuko and Tokiya didn't speak a word to each other. When the bell rang, Mikagami merely picked up his books and started walking out.

'Yosh! This is my chance.' Fuuko thought and quickly picked up her books and ran after him. "Hey, fridgeboy!" Tokiya just continued to walk. "Stop or else I will keep ringing your doorbell every night."

'What's with her?' Tokiya stopped and sighed, 'She seems fully capable of doing that though.'

Fuuko stopped in front of him, "Err, what was your name again?" Fuuko strained her head to recall what he was called during the roll call, "Ah, right! Mikagami!"

"Why did you call me, monkey?" Tokiya said, mildly irritated.

"Ah, right." Fuuko thrust her hand in front of him, "I apologize about yesterday. I realise it was none of my business and I crossed my line. Sorry."

Tokiya stared at her hands for a few minutes and then at her face. She was smiling ruefully at him and her eyes were sincere. Tokiya sighed and brushed the bangs off his forehead, "Whatever, monkey. I don't really care about it."

Fuuko smiled in relief, "So we are cool?"

"Whatever." Tokiya muttered earning a frown from Fuuko. "This is the part where you shake hands, fridgeboy."

"Heh! And get monkey germs on me? No thanks." Tokiya said and started to walk with a small smirk on his face.

'I can never get along with him after all!' Fuuko stood there fuming.

* * *

Fuuko stretched her hands as she came out of the school grounds, "Ah! Finally some fresh air! I swear school was made to suck all the fun out of life." Fuuko casually walked down the street as she hummed the tune of her favourite band. 'That's strange.' Fuuko paused near an empty place. 'How many are there? Ah, eight,' A smirk appeared on her face as she increased her pace. 'Well, well, who would have thought that those idiots would be back with more?' She made a dash and ran into an alley. 'I can hear them.' Fuuko stopped right into front of a steel fence and waited.

The three high school Yankees, whom she beat up yesterday, were standing right in front of her with five other people.

"Hey guys," Fuuko said while leaning on the fence, "Long time no see. I see that you guys brought some more of your useless puppies along with you."

"Shut up you bitch!" One of the three shouted, "You shall pay for knocking my teeth off."

Fuuko stood straight, "What are you talking about? You are the one who ran on to a pole." Fuuko shrugged, "I simply moved out of the way."

"Shut your trap, bitch." One of them picked a long rod from the alley, "Attack her boys."

"Bring it on." Fuuko smirked as she took a fighting stance.

"Aww…done already?" Fuuko pouted, "I was just getting warmed up."

All the eight boys were lying on the ground groaning out of pain.

"Come on guys, five more minutes." Fuuko said taking a fighting stance, "I haven't had a decent fight in a while."

The boys, however, laid there on the floor. 'Did I knock them out too fast?' Fuuko sighed and brushed her bangs off her forehead. "Ah, well, then I shall be going. See you morons later." Fuuko stepped on them and walked off, earning a couple of more moans. "Oops, sorry." Fuuko stuck her tongue out at them and then turned full speed.

BANG!

Fuuko fell on her back. "Ouch! That hurt you jerk!" She opened her eyes to look at who dared bump on to her, only to see that it was none other than Tokiya Mikagami.

"Heh, well, what do you know?" Mikagami stared at the purple haired girl on the floor, "Do you make it a habit to bump on to people, monkey?"

"You?!" Fuuko said while getting up, "I can swear that you are following me now." Fuuko dusted her skirt.

"Heh, you wish, monkey." Mikagami said, snorting.

"Aww, it is okay." Fuuko said smirking, "I know I am a very attractive young lady. But that doesn't mean you should keep stalking me. It is bad manners, you know?" Fuuko said in a mocking tone.

Tokiya chuckled at her, "Attractive? Ever looked at yourself in the mirror? Even your species of primates will have second thoughts, monkey."

BONK

"What the hell?" Tokiya shouted annoyed, "You got some nerves hitting me, monkey."

'Monkey! Monkey! Monkey!" Fuuko screamed, annoyed, "I have a name you know! And that's Fuuko. F-U-U-K-O, Fuuko!" Fuuko said while poking him on his chest.

Tokiya snorted and hit her hand away, "I never said that pets cannot have a name, monkey."

BONK

"What the hell was that for?" Tokiya was seriously surprised. Usually people can never lay a finger on him, but this woman, right in front of him, landed two consecutive punches on his head.

"You deserved it, ice boy!" Fuuko said pointing at him, "Now, why don't we do this again?" Fuuko stretched out her hands while smiling, "My name is Fuuko Kirisawa. A first year, pleased to meet you."

"_Fuuko, if you expect a part of someone, you should be willing to give a part of yourself first, right?"_

"_But, Raiha, it's not like I want to be his friends or anything. He is such a jerk! He can't even say one nice word out of his mouth." Fuuko said, pouting._

"_That maybe true, Fuuko. But, that doesn't mean he is a bad person, now, does it?" Raiha ruffled Fuuko's hair, "As far as I remember, you were too like that after our parents passed away, weren't you? Maybe it is the same for him. Snow is always more lonely that cold, Fuuko."_

'He is a lot like me, when I was younger. The snow.' Fuuko smiled at Tokiya. "What is this? Aren't you supposed to be more evolved than me?" Fuuko said turning sideways while crossing her hands under her chest, "Or don't you have a name, ice boy?"

Tokiya sighed and brushed his bangs off, "Tokiya. Tokiya Mikagami." 'I give up. This woman is far more confusing than Heisenberg's uncertainty principle.' Tokiya was a genius. That he was sure of. However, he just couldn't comprehend what the girl, in front of him, was thinking. One minute, she was as violent as a rhino and the next minute she was sweeter than sugar syrup. Wild. That was the only word that came to his mind, 'A monkey, indeed.'

"Well what do you know?" Fuuko said jumping to his side, taking him aback, "You are alright afterall." Fuuko said while slapping his back. HARD.

"Fuck, monkey. Stop that." Tokiya said now getting really annoyed.

"Ooops, sorry." Fuuko said while sticking her tongue out. "Okay then, let's go!"

"Huh? What?" Tokiya said in mild irritation. He wasn't used to not understanding and that annoyed him. That annoyed the hell out of him.

"Quit staring like an idiot!" Fuuko said, while keeping her hand on her hip. 'Idiot?' Tokiya's vein popped.

"Aren't you new to this city?" Fuuko asked.

"So what?"

"So…I will be showing you around the city. Come on." Fuuko caught Tokiya by his hand and then dragged him. Tokiya caught up to her pace, "And where are we going, might I ask?"

"Ah, to the ice cream parlour, of course!" Fuuko said. Tokiya gave a questioning look, to which Fuuko replied, "It's simple. I am hungry. I can't show you around the city in an empty stomach. Believe me, a hungry Fuuko is an annoying Fuuko."

'As if you aren't annoying enough already.' Tokiya thought to himself.

"I am actually doing you a favour by eating now." Fuuko said, while continuing to drag him by his arm.

"Heh, how **kind** of you." Tokiya said, sarcastically.

"Ah that's okay. You are paying for the ice cream anyway." Fuuko said sticking out her tongue.

"What? Why should I pay for them?"

"Ah, that's easy." Fuuko let go of his arm and then started counting, "One, because you were mean to me." To which Tokiya snorted. Fuuko simply ignored it and continued, "Two, because I am being so nice to you."

"Yeah right." Tokiya rolled his eyes.

"What?" Fuuko said poking him again, "You really think it is easy putting up with your freezer attitude. No one will, you know." Fuuko said nodding her head.

"I don't know about everyone, but I am sure they will." Tokiya smirked and pointed at couple of teenage girls swooning over him.

Fuuko coughed, "I meant sensible people."

"Whatever."

Fuuko rolled her eyes, "So, where was I? Ah, yeah. Because I am so nice to you and because we are friends now." Fuuko smiled.

Tokiya stared at her for a second and then raised his eyebrows, "By that theory, you should be treating me, as well."

Fuuko blinked for two second and then waved her hands in front of her face, "Noway! I am a girl. Girls don't treat boys. Don't you even know the basics?" Fuuko stuck out her tongue and turned around with a triumph smirk on her face.

"Of course, I do. However, it doesn't apply to a monke- Ouch! Will you stop that?" Tokiya got hit by Fuuko again on his head. He glared at Fuuko as she stuck out her tongue, again, at him and then walk off.

Mikagami sighed, 'I am so going to regret this.' Tokiya brushed his bangs off his forehead and then continued to walk behind Fuuko, secretly smiling.

* * *

**A/N**

**That's all folks. Well, for this chapter. Just in case, italics are for flashback. :P R&R **


	6. Like All Times

**Yosh! To those had read the previous version of the story, from this chapter onwards, I am going start changing the story. Of course, the basic plot will remain the same. I am, however, changing the inconsistencies and the rushed scenes in the story. I hope you like the new version better!**

**The rest who are new: Read, enjoy and please drop off a review! It always encourages me to write more and better! : P**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**LIKE ALL TIMES**

* * *

"Haaa" Fuuko swung the baseball bat sending the ball away for a home run. "Hell yeah! I am the queen of baseball!" Fuuko jumped up and down and then turned around only to see that Tokiya had hit all of his for a home run.

"Wha-what? That's not fair!" Fuuko screamed while pointing her bat at Tokiya. "How did you manage to get them all as home run? I missed 5."

"Isn't it obvious? It is clearly because I am better than you." Mikagami said while smirking. "So much for the queen of baseball." Mikagami shrugged and got out of his cage. This was now becoming more and more frequent. They seemed to be arguing all the time and for some reason, they seemed to be enjoying it too.

Fuuko stomped her feet on the ground and came out of her cage, "Oh yeah? Want to find out in a match?" Fuuko said while poking Tokiya on his shoulder, "Anyone can swing a bat. But not everyone can play baseball."

"Hmph…I have other works than playing with a monkey- oye! Are you even listening?" Tokiya's veined popped. Fuuko did it again. One minute she is picking a fight and just when he was going to give his awesome comeback that woman would get side-tracked by food. 'Where does she put them all, anyway?' To compare her stomach to a bottomless well seemed insufficient to express the depth of how much that girl hogged.

"Hey Michan!" Fuuko waved her hands, "Hurry up! This place has the best Okonomiyaki!"

'And that annoying nickname.' Tokiya shrugged and walked towards the Okonomiyaki shop she was standing in front of. It was already past 6 and they had visited the amusement park, the baseball cage and now the Okonomiyaki shop. 'Where does she get all the energy from?' Tokiya thought as he entered the shop. That girl was keeping on coming up with weird whims and for some reason Tokiya seemed to give in to it, but of course, after making sure that he expressing how irritated he was to do it.

"Welcome! Table for two?" A young woman in her twenties spokes politely.

"Yes please!" Fuuko said, "Ah, we will have the table for self-made Okonomiyaki, please!"

"Do you even know how to make it?" Tokiya asked eyeing her suspiciously. Fuuko frowned, "Of course I do! How hard is it? You mix, pour, flip cover it with sauce and eat!" Fuuko sat on the seat placed next to the table. Tokiya sighed and sat.

"Ah, I forgot to call Raiha!" Fuuko slapped her head. She totally forgot to tell her brother that she will be late, "Sorry, I will quickly make a call. Get me whatever fillings you are having." Fuuko ran out of the store to get better reception.

'Er…three missed calls.' Fuuko sweatdropped as she saw the result of her actions. Fuuko dialled back, "Hello Raiha."

Raiha stayed silent making Fuuko nervous, "Er, sorry! I totally forgot to call you. Well, you see first I got into this fight…"

"Fight?" Raiha exclaimed.

"Ah, nothing I could handle," Fuuko quickly dismissed the topic making Raiha sigh over the phone, "And then I bumped into Michan so, I-"

"Who is Michan?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Fuuko sweatdropped, "I meant Mikagami- our neighbour."

"Oh"

"Yeah and one thing lead to another and so I ended up showing him around the city."

"Huh?"

Fuuko sweatdropped again at Raiha's reaction, "Er, well, I will explain everything once I get back. I am having Okonomiyaki. Want me to bring you something?"

Raiha chuckled, "No, nothing. Just don't eat too much. Aunt and uncle will be back in an hour, so we are having dinner at home, okay?"

"Un, sure." Fuuko nodded, "Okay then, I will see you in an hour. Bye." Fuuko cut the call and went back inside the shop only to see two Okonomiyaki frying on the teppan. "Wah, so you know how to make Okonomiyaki, huh?"

Tokiya shrugged his shoulder in reply and flipped the Okonomiyaki expertly. Fuuko giggled at the thought of Tokiya cooking, "So you cook for yourself?" Fuuko inquired eventhough she knew the answer to that.

"Isn't that obvious, monkey?" Tokiya said nonchalantly as he served the Okonomiyaki to Fuuko. Fuuko murmured a thanks and poured some sauce to it and took a bit. "Delicious! Your mom and dad must be really lucky to have such an awesome cook for son, huh?"

Tokiya paused for a second and then continued to take a bite from his, "My parents have been dead for twelve years now. I doubt they would know." He said in an aloof tone.

Fuuko looked at Tokiya for a few seconds, "I am sorry. I didn't me-"

"Just eat monkey." Tokiya rolled his eyes, "I don't even remember what they looked like."

"Oh.." Fuuko murmured, "Funny though. It is the same for me!" Fuuko tried cheering him up as she took another bite, "My parents passed away ten years ago in a car accident. So I was taken in by my aunt. She is my mother's older sister. They have been always nice to me. So I never really had any problem. I have a brother too!" Fuuko paused to only see that Tokiya had finished his, "Wha-what? How could you finish it so quickly?!"

"The question should be-how can you drag an Okonomiyaki for so long?" Tokiya rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands with a tissue.

"There nothing wrong with me! You should learn to savour your food!" Fuuko said feeling outraged.

"Savour, it seems. It's just food. You eat to survive that's all there is to it." Tokiya rolled his eyes while resting his chin on his hand, "Now hurry up and eat before I walk off."

"Grr, you suck the joy out of life, you know that?" Fuuko pouted and hastened up eating, "You are officially a fridgeboy with no taste for fun."

"I don't do the kind of "fun" monkeys have." Tokiya smirked while dodging the punch Fuuko threw.

"Food and fun is wasted on you!" Fuuko stomped her leg after getting up. Tokiya shrugged and walked towards the counter to pay for the meal, completely ignoring Fuuko.

'That jerk!' Fuuko was furious. Here she was being nice and treating him in such an awesome Okonomiyaki shop. 'Okay maybe not literally treating him, since he is paying.' Fuuko sweatdropped. 'Either ways, he has been keeping that stupid fridge face on the whole time and what's even more pissing off- he is still calling me a monkey!' Fuuko stood there burning holes through the floor with her stare. She then looked up only to see Tokiya had left. 'Why that jerk!' Fuuko ran out and caught up with Tokiya, "What's the big idea leaving me alone in the shop and walking off like that?"

"Serves you right for spacing out." Tokiya said in his usual arrogant tone, earning a punch from Fuuko, which he dodged again effortlessly.

"I hate you." Fuuko said fuming over the fact that she missed now twice in a row.

"Mutual feeling, monkey." Tokiya said smirking, which annoyed Fuuko even more. Fuuko ran and stood in front of the gate of their apartments. "Well, would you look at the time?" Fuuko said looking at her watch, "Ne, Michan, I am so sorry. But, you'll have stay home and be bored tomorrow. I have practise for the competition that is coming up in two weeks. Also, my aunt and uncle will be back in a few minutes, so probably we will be going out."

"Huh, good riddance." Tokiya said while opening the gate. Fuuko's vein popped, "Michan!"

Tokiya's turned around; irked at that stupid nickname she had been calling him from the amusement park. "Don't address me with that stupid name, monkey."

Fuuko smirked and mimicked Tokiya's shrugging style, "Don't call me Monkey, Michan." She then stuck out her tongue at Tokiya as he was glaring at her. Tokiya sighed and walked into the apartment and started walking up the stairs. They reached the third floor and walked towards their apartments, which were at the end of the corridor.

Fuuko stood in front of her door and pulled Mikagami hair. "What is it, monkey?" Tokiya snapped only to see a brightly smiling Fuuko, "Thanks for today, Michan! I had fun! See you later! By the way, you cut that hair. It's too long even for a girl."

"Shut up and go inside already." Tokiya snapped.

Fuuko chuckled, "Alright, alright, see you!" Tokiya merely nodded and walked towards his door. As he took out his keys, he could hear her ring the doorbell and the door opening. Tokiya inserted the keys and opened his doors. He walked into his room and slumped onto his couch. A small smile was playing on his lips.

* * *

A brunette in her forties entered the narcotics department's head's room along with a blonde man in his forties too.

The brunette spoke in firm and audible voice, "Good evening, Hyuuga san." The man addressed as Hyuuga nodded at the couple detectives, "Thank you for coming straight from your work. Why don't you both have a seat?"

The brunette gave a stern look at the black haired man in front of her. Immediately her husband placed his hand on her shoulder firmly telling her to keep quiet and to just have this over with. The brunette sighed knowing very well the reason behind her husband's action. 'There is a chance that he has found out that we know.' The coupled walked near the chair and sat on it.

"Would you like to have coffee? Tea, perhaps?" The black haired man in his thirties got up and sat on the desk, while picking up the phone.

The blonde man spoke up in a composed manner, "No, thank you. We rather hear the reason behind you calling us here."

Hyuga chuckled and kept the phone back, "Always to the point, Mr Higurashi."

"You couldn't wait till we dropped off the luggage in our house, of course, Mr Hyuuga . I rather not have you stall." Despite his age, Mr Higurashi was an intimidating and sharp man. He had served the government in the military and now was a top detective; he could always tell what the person next to him was thinking. 'He knows.'

Hyuuga opened his drawer and took out a brown A4 size envelope. "You will know once you see these." He slid the envelope on the table towards the couple.

Mrs Higurashi picked up the envelope and opened it to see its contents. It was as they had feared. Hyuuga was on them.

"I didn't become the Head of the Narcotics department at such young age for no reason, you know?" Hyuuga said smiling scrupulously as he sat down on his chair, "You see, I don't really care what you find. You have your orders. However, I can see you have included me in your report; also has become a very important client. You can understand why this disturbs me."

"Huh, well, maybe you shouldn't have got involved in the drug exchange in the first place. " Mrs Higurashi said, "But, of course, your involvement doesn't end just there. The disappearance of drugs that was confiscated by the police in 2005, the death of twenty innocent children due to drugs overdose in their food- all of them are your fault, not to mention the accidental death of one of our department's agent."

"I make a living." Hyuuga shrugged, "Anyway, if you have found out that much, then you will know how far and dangerous my connections are." Hyuuga rested his chin on his arm, while leaning back sideways on the armrest. "It would be best in your interest to erase my name from it. Also, it would be better if you remove Mr Wood's name from the report too."

Mr Higurashi got up, "I am sorry, Mr Hyuuga, but I cannot do that." He then looked at his wife, "Let's go."

"You have a niece and a nephew to take care of, Mrs Higurashi." The two couples stopped. "I think it would be better for them if they didn't get involve, don't you think the same, Mr Higurashi?"

The couple turned around only to see the picture of Fuuko and Raiha Kirisawa being held out by Hyuuga. Mrs Higurashi glared, "Do what you must. We shall do what we must. Rest assured, we know how to take care of ourselves and our family."

The couple walked out closing the door.

Hyuuga smirked to himself, "You will regret this, Higurashi. Ah, then again, you might not be alive to."

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	7. The Death Row

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**THE DEATH ROW**

* * *

"Thank you for your hardwork!"

Fuuko swung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk towards her home. Just when she was about to open the gate to her apartments, she heard someone calling her name.

"Fuuko, good morning!" An old man riding his cycle stopped in front of her. "Ah, good morning uncle! Have a courier for me?" Fuuko smiled.

"Ah, yes, I do actually. For your aunt and also, I think I have one for your neighbour." The old man flips through the various letters in his bags and took two envelopes out, "Could you please give them?"

Fuuko took the letters and nodded, "Un, no problem. I will."

"Thank you." The old man smiled and cycled away. Fuuko looked at the two letters, 'A letter for Michan too? Ah, well, will give this to him first and then go home.'

Fuuko opened the gate and entered inside the apartments. She quickly ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Tokiya's door. 'Hmm, since I am here anyway...' An evil grin spread over her face as she reached out to press the doorbell. She pressed the bell and after a gap of two seconds, she pressed it again. Before she could press the doorbell for the twelfth time, a glaring Mikagami opened the door. He had wet gloves on his hand, while a little soap suds were stuck on his face. 'Mikagami washing dishes?' Fuuko found the situation funny and started laughing earning a more intensified glare from Tokiya.

"Kirisawa…" Tokiya said warningly.

"Aww, don't be so mad. I only came by to give you this." Fuuko showed him the letter while grinning. "Oru, but how will you take it?" Fuuko said while staring at his wet hands. She then looked up and then grinned again, "Ah, well. Don't fear while Fuuko is here. I will keep it for you." Fuuko said while removing her shoes.

Tokiya sighed and moved aside to let her in. "Keep it on the table and then you can leave, monkey."

"Ha? How mean!" Fuuko said while plopping on the couch. "I just came to your house. Shouldn't you try and be more hospitable?" Fuuko waved the envelope in front of Tokiya, "Besides, what would you have done if I hadn't got this for you?"

"I will wash my hand and come, monkey." Tokiya said eyeing her sternly, while closing the door behind him, "Don't you dare touch anything and spread your monkey germs in my house." Tokiya dodged the couch pillow that Fuuko threw at him.

Tokiya went inside the kitchen and Fuuko was left alone inside the hall. Fuuko got up and looked here and there. 'No picture frame.' Fuuko turned around and looked outside the window.

"What are you doing, monkey?" Tokiya stepped in while wiping his hands with a towel. Fuuko turned around, "Ah, nothing. Just looking." Fuuko then walked towards Tokiya and handed over the envelope to Tokiya, "Alright then –"

Suddenly, a muffled gunshot was heard from the corridor. 'What? What was that sound' Fuuko rushed towards the door.

'That sound seems to be coming from…' Fuuko was about to open the door, but Tokiya caught her hand. He looked through the peek hole of his door. He saw a black suited man standing outside the house. A man in brown coat emerged as he fixed his coat, while another black suited man dragged Fuuko's aunt. She was bleeding heavily from her knees.

"Michan!" Fuuko tucked his shirt, "What is happening?" Tokiya stepped aside while still holding onto the door's knob. Fuuko looked at him strangely and then viewed through the peek hole. She saw her aunt lying down on the corridor, while her uncle was kneeling down on the floor. "Uncle! I have to-"

Tokiya grabbed her hand and shook his head.

Fuuko glared at him, "What are you saying? Those guys are hurting my family! Let me go!" Fuuko tried shaking her hands off.

Tokiya pulled her away from the door and spoke in a hush tone. "Have you seen the assailants? All of them are carrying a Springfield XD- 9, there is noway you can go and stop them. They will shoot you at sight."

Fuuko tried wringing her hand from Tokiya's grip, "What? How do you know that? And I can't just sit here silently when they are in trouble!" Fuuko finally freed her hand and ran to the door. However, Tokiya stopped her, "I am telling you to stay here. They probably want something from them. If you barge in, they will not only kill you, but also your aunt. Do you want that?"

Fuuko paused, 'He is probably right.' Fuuko turned around, "Then I need to call the police." Fuuko was about to reach for the phone when she heard her brother's voice and then a gunshot, followed by a scream from her aunt. Fuuko turned around and looked through the eyehole. Her brother was lying on the floor with a lot of blood pooling onto the floor. Fuuko stood there frozen as she saw the man in brown coat take out another gun and shoot her aunt and uncle through their head.

'Fuuko, you need to call the police and the ambulance.' Fuuko knew she had to, but for some reason she couldn't move. She just saw her entire family being shot to death, and her body felt completely numb. Suddenly, Fuuko's knees gave away and she was about to fall, but Tokiya caught her by her arm.

Everything, suddenly, seemed to have gone blank to Fuuko. She never realized that Tokiya gently pulled her up and walked her to the couch, where she sat. She sat there frozen.

Tokiya walked towards the door and looked through the eyehole. The assailants seemed to have left. He looked at Fuuko sitting on the couch, with her bangs covering her eyes. Eventhough he couldn't see her expression, he knew. He knew it all; afterall he had been there too. Tokiya walked into front of her and kneeled down. "Fuuko…"

Fuuko dug nails through the couch and bit her lips, "I-I should call the police and the ambulance." A tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it off, "I am sorry, I-"

Tokiya pulled her and hugged her, "It is okay." Fuuko stayed silent for a minute, 'They are dead. Raiha, aunt, uncle- everyone.' Fuuko hugged Tokiya back, 'They were killed.' Fuuko started crying her heart out. It was after ten years. Ten years later, Fuuko cried again. Only this time, her brother wasn't there to comfort her.

* * *

**A/N**

**R&R Please!**


	8. Silence of The Heart

**I would like to specially thank Shouhei 333 and adikakosaanime for their encouragement by adding me to their favourites! Thanks guys! You have made my day. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Enjoy.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**SILENCE OF THE HEART**

* * *

Tokiya walked into his bedroom and saw her sleeping. She cried for over an hour and then dozed off. Tokiya had carried her to his bed and then called the police through an anonymous booth. He only reported the sound of gunshots. He knew it all. He knew he couldn't call using his house number as they would find out that somebody was there. Tokiya knew the guy in brown coat. He was a part of the police department.

Tokiya sighed and brushed is bangs off his forehead. He sat on the stool next to the bed and looked at Fuuko. A sarcastic smile crept on to his face. 'It always seems to be happening around me.' He placed his elbows on the bed as he buried his face within his palms. He didn't know what to think nor did he know what would happen after this to Fuuko. Maybe they will come after Fuuko too since they killed the entire family, maybe they will spare her. But, what would happen to her, how she would take the whole incident- that he couldn't guess.

Tokiya smirked sarcastically, 'What now you are worried about her?' Somewhere along the lines, Tokiya had grown to care for the girl and now with this incident; he felt a foreign feeling. He had the feeling to protect the girl in front of him.

Tokiya snapped out of his train of thoughts as Fuuko slowly opened her eyes.

'A dream?' Fuuko thought as she woke up, 'That was one heck of a realistic dream.'

"Kirisawa." Tokiya startled Fuuko. She was hoping that it was her bedroom. She was hoping desperately that everything she had witnessed was a mere dream. Fuuko stared at Tokiya, who was calm and composed as always. She noticed a weird glint. 'But- why is he looking at me like that?' Fuuko slowly got up sideways with the support of her hand, 'This-this isn't my room.'

Tokiya noticed her stare blankly at the ceiling; her eyes told they were normal while she was getting up. 'Maybe.' However, the minute he had called her, he didn't realise that he had broken Fuuko's last resort to run from reality. Her deep blue eyes stared at him lifelessly.

"Mikagami." Fuuko had finally realised that that was no dream, they were really dead. They were gone forever, "How long did I sleep?"

"Not long." Mikagami spoke while he poured water from the water jar placed on the table next to the bed and handed it over to Fuuko, urging her to drink some.

Fuuko took the glass from his hands and then sat straight while leaning on the wall. "I called the police," Mikagami continued as he got up, now unwilling to look at her reaction as he briefed her with what had happened after she had fallen asleep, "Your family has been sent to the morgue. You can go there anytime and claim them for burial."

Fuuko snorted sarcastically, "So I slept that long, huh?" Fuuko pulled the blanket off her, "My family is dead and I sleep off like a one-year-old." Tokiya glanced at her silently as she got off the bed.

"So, have the police finished their investigation in my house? Can I go inside?" Fuuko stared at the floor while asking him.

"…" Tokiya turned around and looked at Fuuko and then nodded, "Yes, you can."

"Then, I shall take my leave." Fuuko said while picking up her bag from the floor, "Sorry for the trouble." Fuuko walked past Tokiya. Tokiya stood there silently as he heard a muffled sound of his front door closing.

* * *

"The whole house was searched, sir, but I found no trace of the file of you or ." A hoarse voice spoke over the phone.

"And the couples?" Hyuga asked nonchalantly.

"Dead." The voice said.

"Good, what about the family?" Hyuga turned his chair around with a sly smile on his face.

"I killed off the nephew as he interfered. The niece wasn't at home." The voice continued after a pause, "Do you wish to dispose of her too, sir?"

"The Higurashis were always discrete about their job. I doubt they would have told anything at all to their dear niece." Hyuga stared at the cup of warm coffee on his table, "However, have someone keep an eye on her. They might have placed the files for her to find it. You can never be too careful."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh? And Asahina, I hope no one has seen you. Otherwise, it will make our job even more difficult."

"No, sir, none."

"Good. Then I shall speak to you later." Hyuga kept the phone and picked up his coffee cup. He stared at it while slightly rotate it. 'So the files weren't there in their place, huh?' Hyuga took a sip, "Tch, the sugar is less."

He got up while placing the cup back on the table and then stood in front of his office window with his hands folded behind his back, 'Even after death you wish to irritate me, Higurashi-san. No matter, I am in no rush.'

* * *

"Please sign here, Kirisawa-san." Fuuko nodded and signed the release forms for her family's body. She had to meet her advocate before to obtain the will. Her advocate was a family friend and so he had helped her with the proceedings quickly. Because her uncle and aunt were said to have died in middle of an operation, the department had offered to do their burial. Fuuko agreed and with the help of her lawyer she managed to have her brother's burial along with her uncle and aunt's. The burial was supposed to take place the next day, right next to her parent's grave.

Fuuko walked inside her apartments and slumped on the couch. She stared at the ceiling blankly. She didn't tell them yet. She lifted her legs on the couch and hugged them. She didn't tell the police that she was there in the neighbour's room when they were being killed. 'I should have.' Fuuko stared at the walls. 'But, first, I will finish with the burial.' Fuuko got up and went inside her room. 'Once that is done, I will find them.' Fuuko slumped on her bed as she clenched her fist hard, 'I will do everything within my power to catch those thugs who took my family away from me.' Fuuko covered her eyes with her hand as she slowly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Kirisawa Fuuko stopped down mechanically to pick up a trampled red rose. There were flowers all around-wild and cultivated, so many of them that bouquets of narcissuses and tulips didn't hide the newly-made grave, but the clods of the damp clay scattered all over the little patch of land cramped between the wrought-iron enclosures and the tombstones of other graves.

Fuuko stood there next to her family's grave, clenching the rose tighter in her hand even after the people left. The petals crushed on the heels of her hand and withered away with the wind as the thorns pierced into her skin, so that when Fuuko picked it up drops of blood fell one by one of the tombstone of Raiha Kirisawa.

'He loved red roses…' supporting the broken stem on her palm she kneeled down to place it back on his grave and the fresh bouquet. The burial ceremony was attended by her aunt's and uncle's co-worker and friends. There were probably sympathetic words to comfort her, but she didn't hear nor did she care. Words wouldn't bring them back. She knew, she tried it with her parents when she was six. All people always have to give were their hypocritical sympathy. No one could understand her plight or how broken she was. Neither did she want to show them.

'I promise you,' Fuuko stared at the tomb, now all alone. 'I will bring those men to justice. No matter how long it takes, no matter who they are. I will bring them to justice.'

Tokiya stood behind the tall lilac bushes that were lining the central path. He waited for everybody to leave and then walked up to her. "Come along, Fuuko. We should go now." She didn't turn around. She could not even be sure she had heard the voice; perhaps she had only imagined it. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder making her turn around to face the person behind her. 'Tokiya.' She nodded and got up and looked at her watch. She was there for nearly two hours now.

"Were you waiting?" Fuuko asked as she walked next to Tokiya without making any eye contact.

"Here." Tokiya gave her a sandwich in reply. It was noon and she had nothing to eat since the incident. Fuuko stopped in her tracks making Tokiya stop as well. "Mikagami, I-" Fuuko stopped.

"What is it?" Tokiya inquired as he turned around to look at her.

Fuuko shook her head, "No, nothing. Thank you." Fuuko walked and took the sandwich from Tokiya as the wind blew harder blowing the flower petals from the grave.

* * *

**A/N**

**The next chapter is in process. Sorry for the short chapters. :P Its all thanks to my laziness. XD Do leave a review or PM. They make my day encourage me to write more! Thanks in advance!**


	9. The Escape

**I am back with a new chapter! Hope you guys like it! R&R Please!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**THE ESCAPE**

* * *

Tokiya cut the phone and looked outside his window. It has been nearly three hours now. 'She is still outside.'

"_Amm, Mikagami." Fuuko said suddenly breaking the long silence between them, "I need to do something. So, I will leave now."_

_Mikagami nodded. Fuuko smiled faintly at him; finally she was looking him into his eyes while talking. 'What are you going to do, Fuuko?'_

_Fuuko got off the wooden bench in the park and threw the sandwich wrapper into the dustbin. She then turned around, "I will see you later, okay?" _

_Tokiya merely nodded as he saw Fuuko walking away._

Tokiya sat on the couch, while switching his TV on. 'Where are you, Fuuko?' He paused and then frowned. This was unlike him. He was beginning to worry about her. Tokiya sighed and brushed his bangs off his forehead. 'It cannot be helped. Afterall, she is…' Tokiya leaned backward on his couch and stared at the ceiling. His past was haunting him again and it was thanks to the purple head girl. He couldn't shake off this feeling that something was going to happen. Tokiya's train of thoughts were interrupted by a doorbell.

Tokiya glanced at the clock hanging on the wall showing six in the evening, 'Who is it now?' He lazily got up and opened the door.

"Hi." Fuuko said faintly smiling at him, "Can I come in?"

Tokiya stared for a second and then moved aside to let her in. Fuuko mumbled a thanks and entered.

Fuuko sat on the couch and then stared at the floor for a minute. Tokiya sat beside Fuuko at the end of the couch. "I-um, well, you see." Fuuko handed a letter to him, "It's just a small favour. But, could you please give this to my class teacher- Tanaka-sensei."

* * *

"What?" Hyuga exclaimed harshly but in a controlled voice, "She saw you? How could it have happened?"

He got up and glared at his subordinate. Asahina flinched under his glare, "I don't understand myself, sir. I was pretty much sure that no one was there. Especially her."

"Well, obviously, you missed her. If you hadn't she wouldn't have said that she could identify the murderers." Hyuga walked up and down the main hall of his enormous house.

"What do we do now, sir?" Asahina inquired nervously.

Hyuga paused, "She was inside the neighbour's house- that is what she said, right?" Asahina nodded in reply. "I see, then, she isn't our only problem."

"Fujiwara is incharge of this case, sir." Asahina added, "Maybe we could…"

"No, Fujiwara wouldn't agree to it. And he would get suspicious." Hyuga dismissed his subordinate's suggestion, "Instead…I have a better plan." An evil smile spread across his face.

* * *

"What?" Mikagami said in a cold voice, making Fuuko flinch. "Have you lost it?" Tokiya got up and threw the letter on the table.

"What? Why are you getting so riled up?" Fuuko said, while getting slightly annoyed with Tokiya's attitude.

Tokiya glanced at the clock on the wall, "When did you make that call?"

"I am sorr-" Fuuko was interrupted by Tokiya, who was now frowning,. "When did you make that call to the police?"

"I am not sure, an hour ago?" Fuuko replied confused, "Why?"

Tokiya quickly picked up his phone, "Did you get a reply?" He unlocked his phone and started fiddling around with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, around half an hour back in my cell phone." Fuuko frowned at Tokiya, "he asked me to come to the park in half an hour. They will put me under witness protection, so I won't be able to attend school. He gave me specific instructions to write this letter and have it sent to my school. Why are you acting like that?"

"We have till seven, till he realises." Tokiya locked his phone and strode in front of Fuuko and grabbed her by her shoulders, "Listen to me very carefully. And don't ask any questions. We don't have much time."

Fuuko stared at him puzzled, "Toki-"

"You have half an hour." Tokiya interrupted.

"What?"

"Within half an hour take whatever you deem absolutely essential. Cloths, brush, anything that you would need for a trip." Tokiya walked towards the window and looked outside, 'I knew it. I had a weird feeling about that white Lancer outside the apartments, "They are keeping a watch."

"Stop this, Mikagami!" Fuuko stomped on the floor, "Why should I pack up for a trip? I need to help the police to hunt down those who killed my family!"

Tokiya turned around, "And you seriously believe that they called to help you, Fuuko? What makes you think they aren't involved?"

"Why will they be?" Fuuko stepped backwards, "My aunt and uncle dedicated-"

"Your aunt and uncle died during an operation, didn't they? Believe me, Fuuko. I recognize that man who shot your family. And he is with the police." Tokiya glanced at the clock again, "I could waste time explaining everything to you. But, if you want to live, do what I am telling you and quickly pack up. Don't take too many. Now hurry." Tokiya dragged Fuuko by her hand and opened the door. "Meet me here in another fifteen minutes. And wear a jacket and a cap, while you are at it"

Fuuko stepped out as Tokiya quickly closed the door. She stood there staring at the door for a minute.

_I recognize that man who shot your family. And he is with the police._

The words that Tokiya said rang through her head again and again. She snapped out of it and then opened her door swiftly. She quickly started to pack things up in her travel bag after changing her cloths. Toothpaste and a toothbrush. Some cloths. A soap and other essentials. She wasn't sure why she was listening to Tokiya, but her guts told her that he was right. She was walking out of her room, when the photo above the chimney mantle caught her attention. The photo frame had a picture of her family that was taken eleven years ago-her mother, father, uncle, aunt, brother and Fuuko were all smiling brightly. 'The frame isn't that big.' Fuuko thought to herself and removed the picture frame from the wall. She looked at it for a few minutes and then kept it inside her bag. She walked outside her apartments and locked the door. 'I will be back.' She stood there for a few second. 'I don't know what is happening, brother. But, I will make sure that I find out the truth. I promise.'

Fuuko looked up with determination flickering in her eyes. She rang the bell to Tokiya's door, which flung open quickly. Upon entering, she got a weird smell lingering the room and she noticed that the lights were all off. She saw Tokiya wearing a travel bag on his shoulder as he walked towards the window again, slightly pushing the curtains to peep outside. "They are keeping a watch at the entrance." Fuuko, upon hearing this, dismissed the weird smell and walked to see what he was looking at. 'I recognize that car.' She realised it only then that she has been seeing that car everywhere. 'They were following me?' Fuuko looked at Tokiya, "What do we do now?"

Tokiya pushed his long sleeved jacket that he was wearing to glance at the time on his wrist watch. "We have fifteen minutes." Tokiya looked at Fuuko. "You have everything you want?" Fuuko nodded in reply. "Good." Tokiya took out a lighter from his pocket and walked into his room. "The window in this room will not be visible to them. We can get out using this."

"But we are on the third floor." Fuuko looked outside the window, "And there is no pipe we can use."

Tokiya in reply merely took out a rope, "This is a silk rope. So you might want to use these." Tokiya tossed a pair of gloves to her. "Wrap the rope around your wrist and then slowly get down."

"What are the gloves for?" Fuuko inquired.

"Silk ropes can tear into your skin, so make sure your hands are covered up with the gloves and jacket."

Fuuko nodded in reply and quickly wore the gloves.

Tokiya tied the rope around the bedpost and then dropped it outside the window. He jerked his head to tell Fuuko to climb down. "I will follow in a few minutes. So, I need you to go ahead of me and hide behind those bushes near the compound wall."

"Okay." Fuuko nodded and then wrapped the rope around her hands. She then got out of the window and slowly loosened her grip as she gently slid down the rope, touching the ground. She then carefully ran and hid behind the bushes, while keeping an eye out for Tokiya.

Once Fuuko was behind the bushes, Tokiya walked out of his room and opened the door to his kitchen. The pungent smell now filled the entire apartment quickly. Tokiya walked back into his room. He quickly looped the rope around his leg and one arm. Once he was one arm length beneath the window sill, he lit the lighter and threw it inside the window, while simultaneously loosening his grip. The minute he reached the floor a huge explosion occurred inside his apartment and fire blew out of his window. Tokiya removed the rope, which was now on fire and rapidly burning away, and ran towards the bush and hid.

"Why did you blow up your apartment?" Fuuko asked in a hushed tone.

"Diversion." Tokiya said as he pulled Fuuko's hand and ran behind a tree. Tokiya stared at his watch as if he was timing. He then indicated her to climb the tree, "Be discreet. Don't jump out till I tell you to." Fuuko nodded and then climbed the tree swiftly. Tokiya followed her. She saw that people were running towards the apartment and the men in car were out. 'I get it.' She then saw her watch. "It's five minutes to six thirty."

Tokiya nodded. "The fire will give you the window to escape from here without being suspected. Those men would have probably called the person, who was supposed to meet you in the park, by now." Tokiya shifted and looked at the empty street at the corner of the main road. "It will take a total of ten minutes for the fire brigade to make it here. And that man will take the same, assuming he has come by car, which is highly likely if he was planning to show up at all."

"So we are going to slip into the crowd?" Fuuko inquired.

Tokiya nodded, "When everyone will be too anxious about the fire being put out by the fire brigade, we will have enough time to walk through the crowd unnoticed and get out from here through that route." Tokiya pointed at the road he was looking at. "The road is dark and is close enough to the underground train system." Fuuko nodded.

As Tokiya had said, people started crowding up and the fire brigade arrived. Tokiya nudged Fuuko to jump, which she complied to. Tokiya got down next to her and grabbed her hand, guiding her through the crowd. The minute they reached close to the destined road, Tokiya made a dash for it, while pulling Fuuko along with him.

The two of them stopped when they were at a safe distance. Tokiya let go of Fuuko's hand and quickly wore the hood of his jacket. "Let's go." Fuuko nodded and walked with Tokiya.

"Tokiya, won't they figure out that we escaped by looking at the rope?" Fuuko inquired.

Tokiya shook his head, "Silk catches fire easily and hardly leaves behind any ash at all. That's why the rope was made up of silk. It burned out the minute the apartment caught fire."

"What were you doing with a silk rope in the first place?" Fuuko narrowed her eyes, while hiding her surprise.

"That is not very important, right now." Tokiya said while pulling her into a dark alley. Fuuko and Tokiya stood there silently. "What are we doing?" Fuuko inquired while losing her patience. Tokiya nudged his head towards the road they were previously walking on. Fuuko looked while slightly leaning forward as Tokiya was blocking the view, only to see two cops running towards the direction of the apartments.

Fuuko mouthed an oh. 'How did he know that in the first place? That's creepy.' She thought to herself, while looking at Tokiya sideways.

"It's clear." Tokiya pulled her with her hand and started walking briskly.

They walked briskly out of the side road and blended into the crowd. It was already seven and the stars were out. As usual, the streets of Tokyo was busy and they walked swiftly in midst of them towards the underground station. Once there, Tokiya asked Fuuko to wait, while he went to get the ticket.

Fuuko only nodded and waited, while he was gone. Fuuko stood there lost in her thoughts. She was wearing a blue jeans and a yellow v shaped shirt, covering it was a dark brown over coat, with a hood that was worn on top a dark blue cap. She wore a pair of black shades on Tokiya insistence. 'I mean, what is the point of wearing shades at night fall? Won't that be more suspicious?' Fuuko looked at the people passing by. 'Where are we going to go from here? Now that I think about it, why is Tokiya even with me? It's not like he is involved to begin with. And how does he know so much in the first place?'

Fuuko's train of thoughts came to a halt when she felt Tokiya next to her.

"I have got the tickets. Let's go." Tokiya said while looking at the crowd.

"Amm, Tokiya." Tokiya looked at Fuuko, "Where are we going?"

"You will soon find out." Tokiya said abruptly and started walking. Fuuko frowned at the lack of information she was being put through, but she followed him, nonetheless.

'For now, I will just have to believe in him.' Fuuko thought as she stepped into the train with Tokiya.

* * *

"What?" Hyuga got up throwing the glass of brandy on the floor, "The instructions were clear. The minute she would reach the park, you two were supposed to shoot her. Find out what happened to that girl else I shall see to that you will never see tomorrow again." Hyuga huffed and slumped on the couch placed next to his chimney. He brushed his bangs off his forehead. 'That young lady turned out to be smarter than I had anticipated.'

Hyuga dialled another number, "Hello, Asahina?" Hyuga sat straight as he took out another glass from the trolley next to his couch and poured brandy in it, "Tell me. What have you found out about the neighbour so far?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Next up - more action, more intense plot and more ToFuu! I hope you all liked this chapter! Fuuko will be finding out about Tokiya's past life soon enough! Please do let me know how you guys feel about the new chapter! Thanks in advance!**


	10. Scars of Past

**Konbanwa mina-san! I am back with the next chapter. Well, I am sorry if I am not rushing the ToFuu moments too much. But, it is all to help with my plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Read & Review Please!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**SCARS OF PAST**

* * *

"What do you mean? How can you have only one room?" Tokiya slammed his hand on the table of the receptionist.

The receptionist flinched, "I am sorry, sir. But, I cannot help you. We only have one room left."

Tokiya sighed and brushed the bangs off his forehead. 'Eventhough we are at the out skirts of Tokyo…'

"Fine, we will take that room, then." Tokiya took the keys that the receptionist placed on the table grumpily and walked up the stair. Fuuko followed Tokiya immediately, "You know, if you were that particular, we could have checked in some other hotel." Fuuko suggested.

"This hotel takes price by the hours and never keeps logs of people checking." Tokiya stopped and looked at the door number, "Right now, this hotel would be ideal." Tokiya unlocked the doors and held it open for her to enter. Fuuko entered the room with a sigh.

Tokiya stood out for a few seconds and scrutinized the surrounding and then entered the room. He locked the door behind him. He switched on the lights and dumped the bag on the table, which was placed in the centre of the room. There was a king-sized bed, which had a yellow bedsheet spread over it with four pillows stashed next to each other at the end. Opposite to the bed was a big window that was covered with white curtains with intricate embroidery done, in white threads, at its end. A couch was placed right in front of the window, close to a short yet long oak table on which Tokiya's bag was now placed. Two night lamps were placed on the either side of the bed and the bathroom was at the end of the room. All-in-all is was a decent room.

Fuuko dumped her bag next to the bed and slumped on it. "By the way, why did we buy a ticket till Osaka, but got down at Yokohama?"

Tokiya opened the window and stared outside, "Diversion. They won't be able to track us down easily."

"Explains why you were particular about this hotel." Fuuko mumbled as she continued to look at Tokiya. "Tokiya…"

"Mm?" Tokiya left the windows open, but drew the curtains.

"You-you aren't exactly a normal student, are you?" Fuuko finally asked. Tokiya turned around and looked at Fuuko. He sat on the couch, "No, no I am not."

Fuuko kneeled on the bed, "You knew every streets of Tokyo eventhough you said you were newly transferred from Kyoto. Not only did you recognize the guns that those men were carrying, but you even knew that the man who shot my family was with the cops. Also, how many people actually carry a silk rope around? That is just absurd. You seem to be very good at avoiding the police and how to hide." Fuuko paused to look at the expression on Tokiya's face, which was unreadable because his bangs were covering his eyes. "Who are you?" She finally could summon the courage to ask.

A small sarcastic chuckle escaped from Tokiya's lips, "And suddenly the monkey turns smart."

Fuuko frowned, "Stop mocking me, Mikagami!" Fuuko now sat at the edge of the bed facing him, "I want the truth. This is all so confusing. I even followed you to this point. But I need an explanation."

Tokiya leaned sideways placing his elbow, which supported his chin, on the armrest of the couch. His eyes were cold and devoid of any expression, "You say you want to know the truth. But do you have what it takes to accept it?"

Fuuko was taken aback by the cold voice. Yes, Tokiya did talk to her coldly when they had first met. However, this coldness was different. For some reason, it sent down chills through her spine. Fuuko ignored the feeling and looked straight into his eyes, "I want an explanation, Tokiya."

Tokiya leaned forward and unzipped his bag. He took out a small black suitcase from the bag and placed on the table. After opening it, he turned it around for Fuuko to see it. Fuuko's eyes opened wide by seeing the contents.

"Yes, they are real, Fuuko. The top guns that anyone can find are right in front of your eyes."

"But-"

"I am not a secret agent or a spy." Tokiya leaned back with his arms folded around his chest, "I am a freelancer. I carry out the request of my clients and I am paid for it."

'Since, when?" Fuuko spoke in a weak voice. 'This can't be happening.'

"As long as I can remember." Tokiya said closing his eyes, "If you want an exact time frame, since I was seven."

"I see." 'It is a joke, right?'

"Avoiding police is a necessity for my job. My job demands of me to memorize every alley of the city and also, the cops. That way, I can never be taken by surprise and can take any action when required. I can distinguish between friends and foes."

'He is an assassin. A contractor who kills people for money? How-' Fuuko looked at Tokiya, who was now calmly looking at her with an expressionless face, "So that's how you knew."

"I knew your aunt's and uncle's background. The reason why they were killed was probably because they had got their hands on some sensitive information of a very influential person in the police and had decided to expose the truth." Tokiya got up while placing the suitcase back inside the bag, "You can use the shower if you want. I am going outside to get something to eat. Keep the door locked and don't open it to anyone. I have the keys, so you don't have bother about me." Tokiya placed the keys inside his pockets and opened the door.

"Wait!" Fuuko called out, making Tokiya stop. "Why? Why did you help me? Getting involved with me like this has just put you at risk. Why did you do it?"

Tokiya looked at her, "Because, ten years ago. I too lost everyone to the system." Tokiya then closed the door behind him while going out.

"Tokiya…" Fuuko looked at the door.

_Because, ten years ago. I too lost everyone to the system._

"What do you mean by that?" Fuuko sat there staring at nothing. Tokiya was an assassin, the cops were responsible for her family's death and now they were after her to kill her cause she knew the faces of the murderers. Her life was literally filling apart and she was feeling helpless.

Fuuko got off the bed and took out her cloths from her bag, 'Why did it come to this?' She stepped into the shower and let the cold waterfall on her. The coldness of the water for some reason was comforting. 'Why did it all have to come to this?' Fuuko placed her hand on the side wall covered by white tiles. The whole incident was playing in her head again and again, like a broken record. She was there and yet she couldn't do anything to save them. And now she was running for her life with the help of a man, who turned out to be an assassin. A sarcastic smile crept on her face. 'I am running away from the police with an assassin. What an irony.'

_Because, ten years ago. I too lost everyone to the system._

The smile disappeared from her face. 'What did he even mean by that?' Fuuko closed the tap and stepped out of the shower, while wrapping herself with a towel. 'The system? Was his parents also killed?'

_My parents have been dead for twelve years now. _

Fuuko recalled the conversation they had in the Okonomiyaki shop. 'But then, what about the girl in that picture? Who is she?'

Fuuko hung the towel back after drying herself and quickly wore her black tracks and white collared t-shirt. 'More importantly, how am I supposed to find the man responsible for my family.' Fuuko bite her lips as she punched the wall next to the mirror above the washing basin. "Darn it all." She cursed under her breath to let out her frustration. She could feel the tears threatening to fall, but she slapped both her cheeks to stop herself from crying. 'As if I haven't embarrassed myself enough already.' She recalled the day when she completely broke down and started to cry in front of Tokiya. He held her in a tight and comforting embrace that made her cry even more. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of anyone. To her crying was a sign of weakness and weaknesses weren't supposed to be shown to anyone. But that day, she literally cried herself to sleep in front of him. She failed to do what was required of her then. 'Never. Never again. I will catch the murderers and bring them to justice. I don't care how. Until then, Raiha, I will not cry.'

Fuuko splashed her face with water and wiped her face. 'Tokiya is an assassin.' Fuuko paused and stared at the mirror. She didn't understand at all. He was the brightest man with immense potential she had ever met. He was excellent in academy and everytime she entered the staff room the teachers always seemed to praise him. Within two days, eventhough, he joined at mid-term, he was already deemed the brightest. With his brains and looks, he could get anything he wanted. Yet, he chose a life of blood and death. 'Why? What happened to you Tokiya?' Fuuko shook her head. 'Not the time, Fuuko. Stop it. It really isn't your concern.'

…_because we are friends now…_

Fuuko smiled sarcastically when she recalled her words, 'What am I saying? I didn't realise I was so weak. The minute I heard about his dark life, I am turning my back on him.'

**What the hell are you saying? He is an assassin! A man who kills for money. A cold-hearted bastard who treats human life with utter disrespect!** A voice spoke inside her head.

Fuuko stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Tokiya was back. 'But, he was like any other normal teenager that day. He just seemed - lonely.'

Tokiya glanced at Fuuko coming out, "I will be using the shower. You can eat and go off to sleep." Tokiya walked past Fuuko with his cloths hung over his shoulder.

**As if assassins walk around with I AM AN ASSASIN written on their shirt. He just wanted you to think that way.** The voice retorted against Fuuko again.

'No, he didn't have to. He could have just ignored me. He could have ignored me when I was in trouble. He didn't have to get involved. It would have been easier for him to choose that. But-but, he still chose to help me!'

Tokiya felt a slight tug on his shirt. He turned around and looked at Fuuko who was holding on to his sleeve. "What is it?"

Fuuko looked at Tokiya, "I-I want to," Fuuko let go of his sleeve, "Thank you, Michan. Thank you for staying by my side and helping me." Fuuko smiled at him warmly, taking Tokiya aback. Tokiya kept an expressionless face as he nodded and turned around walking into the bathroom.

'No matter what he is or what he does. Tokiya risked himself for me. There is no reason for me to doubt him.' Fuuko looked at Tokiya's back, 'I trust you, Tokiya.' She turned around when Tokiya closed the door of the bathroom, "But, I don't agree with your choice, Tokiya. I will find out what turned you to this."

* * *

Hyuga threw the file on the table harshly, scattering all the papers in it. "You are telling me that he is just an ordinary meticulous high school boy?"

"Yes, sir." I have done a complete background search. There doesn't seem to be any discrepancies." Asahina spoke.

Hyuga turned his back towards Asahina, "What happened to the fire? Any bodies found?" Asahina shook his head in reply. "I see." Hyuga sat on the couch while spreading a map in front of on the table.

Taking out a pen out of his formal shirt's pocket, here circled the apartments of Fuuko Kirisawa. His eyes scanned through the map for five minutes while Asahina stood silently. Suddenly a smile formed his face, "Heh, who would have thought?"

"Pardon, sir." Asahina asked slightly confused.

Hyuga started laughing as he covered half of his face with one hand, "Who would have thought?" Hyuga got up while tossing the pen on the map, "Asahina, go to the underground train station that is nearest to her apartments and search around."

Asahina gave a questioning look at his boss; however, knowing that he wouldn't get an explanation, he bowed and walked out of the house.

Hyuga walked towards his personal bar with a sly smile on his face. 'Well, well, well' He poured himself a glass of whiskey, 'Things are rather getting interesting. Isn't it, Tokiya Mikagami?' Hyuga glanced at the photo of a silver haired teenager on the table. 'Looks like I will have to find this one myself.'

* * *

Fuuko continued to swing her legs to and fro, while sitting at the edge of the table and hugging the pillow. 'Bah, this is so boring and annoying!' Fuuko frowned, 'I want to go out and search around for answers, but I am stuck here in this room!'

Her train of thoughts was cut by the sound of the bathroom door opening and then closing. Fuuko looked up to see Tokiya walking out with a towel around his shoulder, which he was using to wipe his hair with one hand.

Tokiya paused feeling Fuuko's eyes on him, "What happened? Don't like the food?" Tokiya said coldly.

Fuuko frowned at his tone, "I was being polite and waiting for you." She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice, making Tokiya raise an eyebrow.

"Since, when did monkeys start becoming civilized?" Tokiya said nonchalantly, while smirking inward, irking Fuuko. He caught the pillow that Fuuko threw at him and sat on the couch while placing the pillow on one side. "Well, that saves a lot of trouble. How about passing me another pillow while you are at?"

Fuuko's vein was popping, 'That jerk!' Fuuko stuck out her tongue, "Take it yourself." Fuuko got off the bed and sat next to Tokiya, while picking up her chopsticks. 'A ready-made bento box?' Fuuko mused as she took out her bento box from the cover after Tokiya. There was silence between them as they continued to have their dinner.

Fuuko sighed inwardly as millions of questions passed through her head. Why was he an assassin? How was that related to the death of his sister? Who exactly was the guy who killed her parents? Would he help her to expose them? If not, then what would she do?

Tokiya got up and placed the box back into the cover, "When you are done just throw the box back into the cover." He said, disrupting the questions that were bombarding Fuuko's mind. Fuuko looked at Tokiya for a few seconds and then nodded. "Say, Tokiya." Fuuko said in a hushed tone, however, Tokiya's sharp ears managed to hear them. He stopped and turned around with his hands inside his pockets, "What is it?"

"I-um," Fuuko fiddled around with her fingers trying to figure out what she should say first, "Well, you see…"

Tokiya raised an eyebrow seeing Fuuko stammering for words, "If you don't have anything to say-"

"No! I do!" Fuuko interjected, "Why don't you sit?" Fuuko said patting the area on the couch next to her.

Tokiya sighed and sat down with his finger interlaced and arm on his knees, while not looking at Fuuko, "What is it?"

Fuuko glanced at Tokiya sideways and tucked her legs below her lap, on the couch. "Tokiya, you said you knew the guy who killed my family."

"What about it?" Tokiya said anticipating her reply.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me who he is." Fuuko said now looking directly at Tokiya. Tokiya turned sideways and sighed, "What can you do by knowing Fuuko?"

Fuuko felt a mild irritation at Tokiya's reply, "What do you mean? There is noway I can let him get away with what he has done to my family- to me." She was suppressing her anger as she spoke, "I need to know, Michan." The last sentence ended with a pleading tone.

"I am not sure of his name, Kirisawa. I am afraid I can't help you with it. Besides, you can't do anything against him. For all we know, he might just be one of the many strands of web working for one central master."

"So what?" Fuuko snapped, "So what if he was ordered? If I find about him, I will find out about the man who ordered him." Fuuko got up, facing Tokiya, "I know that my uncle and aunt were probably killed because they found something they weren't supposed to. I know them. They always stood for justice, which is probably why they got killed. If I have a slight hint to who those people are and track them down, I can finish what my aunt and uncle gave up their lives for. For what my brother died."

Fuuko looked straight at Tokiya's blank eyes, "I have to do this, Tokiya. For my family and for me."

"Say, you do find out who killed your parents and you do find out what caused their demise. What will you do then, Kirisawa? Kill them? Ask another police for help?" Tokiya got up as he let out a sarcastic laughter, "Good luck with that. In the end, you'll just be killed. Even if they do let you live," Tokiya started walking towards Fuuko with an unexplainable expression on his face, "No one will listen to you. They will just cast you aside." Fuuko flinched at the coldness of his tone, 'Michan…why are you…' Fuuko wanted to move back. The expression on his face somehow scared her. However, she stood her grounds even when Mikagami was an inch close to her, literally towering her. His cold eyes were oozing with malice as a bitter sarcastic smile crept on his face, "**Sorry for your loss. We are doing our best.** That's all they will ever tell you and slowly your case will be one of those old files amongst the rest of the termite bitten stack of files."

"Micha-"

"They will throw you into the foster care system. Give you a bag that smells like garbage, over-sized worn out cloths that will mark you as a foster child. They will throw from place to place, whether you like it or not. And if you are lucky, you'll get **parents **who won't lash you everytime you make a mistake or ask for food." Tokiya snorted and then turned away, "It is best to leave your plans for seeking justice."

"Is that what happened to you?" Fuuko finally spoke. Tokiya snapped, "What?"

"Is that what happened to you when your parents died?" Fuuko asked once again taking a step forward. Tokiya's face stiffened, "What if it did. That was a long time ago."

Fuuko placed a hand on his should, beckoning him to face her, which Tokiya did hesitantly. "Tokiya, I thought your parents died a natural death…"

Tokiya grasped her hand and removed it from his shoulder, "My parents died, alright. That was because of an unfortunate plane crash." He dropped her hand and sat on the couch, "My sister was all that I had. She was everything. Going around the foster system didn't bother me a bit because my sister was always next to with her warm smile. She always protected me." Tokiya chuckled sarcastically, "Even when those thugs came to rob us, she continued to protect me even if it meant throwing away her life." Fuuko saw the man in front of her. Eventhough his bangs concealed his emotions, his furiously shivering shoulders gave it all away.

"And I was there like a coward hiding beneath the cupboard to save myself." Tokiya covered half of his face with one hand, laughing like a fanatic.

"Tokiya…" Fuuko reached out to touch his shoulder with mild hesitation. She paused and withdrew her hand. She didn't know what to say. How could she when she felt the same, 'A coward who hides to save yourself while your family is being slaughtered before you.' Fuuko sat on the couch silently waiting for him to continue.

"You are talking about bringing them to justice, Kirisawa?" Tokiya's hands fell to his sides as he stared coldly at Fuuko, "Such flowery words. If justice did exist, they would have found those men and arrested them. The system, that you adore so much, found them alright. However, a mere thousands of green bills was enough for them to get away. A mere thousands was what my sister ever meant to those bastards."

Fuuko stared at him sympathetically, "Toki-"

"I was there, when it happened." Tokiya bent forward supporting his arm on his knees with his fingers interlaced, "They probably found out. Of course, being me I snapped a quick picture to give me evidence to prove their corruptness, I guess that was what gave me away." A bitter smile crept slowly onto his face, "I remember it very well, as if it was just yesterday. They caught me while I was trying to flee from them and dragged me to a dark alley of the streets. In middle of lashing me with their belt, I didn't know what it was I caught hold off. All I knew that they were going to kill me and I had to live. The next thing I knew, I was soaked in their blood as they lay there lifeless on the ground."

Fuuko's eyes widen, 'He killed those cops out of self-defence.'

"Funny, how just one swing was enough to give them what they deserved. And how that one swing was enough to change my life for good." Fuuko's body stiffen as his eyes were again filled with malice, "Of course, I couldn't let those thugs get away with my sister's death. The very night, I had my revenge."

Fuuko's fingers dug into the couch as he turned around to look at her, "So, Kirisawa, what will you do? Kill them then? Well, then you should forget the sweet normal life you are living. Killing any officer is a grave breech of law and the cops will hunt you down at sight, irrespective of your reason."

"But, I can't run from this forever, can I?" Fuuko spoke out, "Neither can I let him get away with my family's death. However, Tokiya, I promise you this. I will not kill him. The system that you have lost trust in was the very same for which my uncle and aunt gave their lives for." Fuuko reasoned out, while trying to find confidence in her own words, "My uncle and aunt believed in the system, as shall I. With or without your help, Tokiya, I shall find them, get the evidence that I need and bring them down."

"You can get killed." Tokiya stated.

"Then I shall die trying." Fuuko retorted without a hint of hesitation. A sarcastic chuckle escaped Tokiya's lips as he registered what the purple haired girl in front of her said. Her eyes were shining with confidence and there was no hesitation what-so-ever as she declared to die trying.

"Heh, how do you think you got here so far, monkey?" Tokiya said with a mocking smile that irked Fuuko, "Without my help you would have been dead." Tokiya's eyes shone of amusement as he cradled his chin on his palm, which was supported by the edge of the couch.

"That's why…" Fuuko smiled realising that the old Tokiya was back, "I am asking for your help."

"Too much of work and too many risks." Tokiya cut her off, making her frown.

"Come on! Don't be so stingy! It's not like you have anything better to do." Fuuko said making him raise his eyebrow at her, "Plus, I am asking nicely! I need your help Tokiya." Fuuko crawled towards him and held his hand between hers with pleading eyes directing at the ice-prince, "Atleast teach me how to evade the cops and all those spy stuff so that I can go around and collect the evidence I want."

'Spy stuff?' A small amused smile crept on his lips, "It will be hard."

"No problem."

"You will want to quit."

"I won't."

"You might not always get the food you want."

What do you take me for a two-year-old?" Fuuko said outraged, making Tokiya smirk, "Of course, I know that! I won't complain and I won't hold you back, I promise." Fuuko let go of his hand placed a hand on her heart, pledging.

"Fine." Tokiya sighed and consented. Fuuko shouted out of glee and hugged Tokiya, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Fuuko pulled back only to see Tokiya frown. "Quit infecting me with your germs, monkey."

"Hai" Fuuko said removing her hands from him. She didn't care about him insulting her right now. The important thing was that he agreed to help her. And she knew, with his help, she could unravel those bastards identity and bring them to justice.

Tokiya massaged his temple, "I am going to get a headache thanks to you." Tokiya glanced at Fuuko, who was pouting, making him sigh. "Just go to sleep now. The bed is yours. We have to move out first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Hai!" Fuuko smiled and got off the couch. "Good night, Michan." Fuuko heard him mumble something ending with monkey as she crawled into the bedsheet.

Tokiya switched off the lights and sat on the couch. He glanced at the sleeping figure under the bedsheet. He laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling, 'Tomorrow morning.'

* * *

**A/N**

**More action, more mystery and more Tofuu in the following chapters! See you soon mina! *waves* Thank you in advance for your support. :D**


	11. The First Step

**Yosh! Konbanwa Mina-san! Here I am with a new chapter! As I keep proceeding I realise how this fiction is going to turn out to be a big one and that I will require working at a faster rate if I want to finish all of my fanfictions. :P Times like this, I am truly grateful that I am done with four years of gruelling college. Never thought I could have come this far. Ah, well, a month holiday is still left and I can definitely finish off my other two fictions along with this.**

**I don't want to start working and then think, "Shit! What about my fics!" XD**

**To those who are following Destiny Unfolded: Yes, it is on hold. I plan on doing that as soon as I finish Once Upon a Summer.**

**As for those who have loved and followed My Thousand Word: Gomen ne, for the long terrible wait. Being an aspirant reader of FoR fictions, I understand the frustrations and annoyance that we readers go through when an awesome fanfiction takes forever to get updated. I promise not to abandon them as I am a person who always completes what I have started.**

**Once Upon a Summer: Special apologies to my fellow ToFuu fanatics in Facebook. XD I do intend to complete this dare in a span of 4 chapters or so(I think. :P) immediately after this fiction. :P**

**While, I am at it, I would like to thank a couple of people. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**Blackrose- I don't know if you are reading this, however, I still remember how you were my first reviewer and how you encouraged me to keeping writing. You helped me to improve my writing with your suggestions. For that I am forever grateful! I hope you too finish up your fiction 'Dear Diary'.**

**Ataraxia Saber (Or ke-*cough cough* XD) - Well, let's say we became what we have become thanks to fanfiction. XD Thanks for your funky attitude and support for every fanfiction I have ever written. Your reviews always make my day. XD**

**Yanagichyan- Some people seriously has the power of writing in their hands and you would be one of them. For forever changing my view on writing, for opening a whole new world with your great fanfictions (In Ten Days was awesome! XD) and for your constant encouragement and suggestion for my fanfictions; you have my heartfelt gratitude. I hope my summary have spiced up over time. :P **

**Satomika- I had awesome time reading through your reviews and suggestions and gossiping about ToFuu! Thanks for the support. I hope I get to read your updates soon! Faye Valentine, in particular! **

**Sodium Nitrate- The funkiest girl I have ever spoken to! I have enjoyed all our conversation and, of course, your fictions, which I hope you continue soon enough. Thanks for all the inspiration. I shall complete My Thousand words soon enough.**

**Lord Mayhem- For pointing out my silly typos. ~_~ Thanks for your support and help! It's much appreciated!**

**Last but not the least, clovergirl- Though we haven't spoken much, you reviews and your constructive suggestions have helped me a lot. Thank you for taking the time to point out my silly mistakes. I shall make sure I correct them in the future updates. Hope you are enjoying this new version Terminator. :P Thanks a lot!**

**Phew! If I have left somebody, my apologies, I have a BAD memory. I am really stressing on the word bad. XD I am sure, I will recall them as I proceed! So, for now- that's all folks! Yosh! So, as always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! R&R without fail! *puppy dog eyes* XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**The First Step**

* * *

Fuuko turned around as a small frown appeared on her face, while she was still asleep. An inaudible sound from the bathroom door woke her up. 'Ah, is it morning already?' She was having a bad dream again. Fuuko opened her eyes slowly, only to see Mikagami walking out of the bathroom with a towel over his bare shoulders as he gave one last rub on his head, with one hand.

'…' Fuuko pretended to stay asleep as she didn't want to have an awkward moment of staring a shirtless Mikagami, with his knowledge. Nevertheless, her eyes never lost Tokiya as he walked past the bed. Fuuko was surprised that Tokiya Mikagami, a man with such lean frame, actually had a well-toned body. It was obviously from his muscles that he had been working out intensely for years together. The room was still dark; however, the feeble rays from the rising sun were piercing from the translucent white curtains, which was enough for Fuuko to see everything around her. For the first time, Fuuko actually had a good look at Tokiya's features. His oval face had sharp features that perfectly complimented his body. He had well defined jaw lines with sharp high cheek bones. His skin was transparent, fair, soft and clear, while his nose was thin and slightly arched. His perfectly arched long dark silver eyebrows complimented his large baby blue eyes. His eyes colour reminded her of the frozen ice layer that covered the ponds during winter season. His silky silver hair flowed freely over his broad shoulders reaching up to his waist, while some of the shorter strands fell on his face, complimenting his facial features. In short, he would be what the Japanese girls called a bishounen.

Fuuko suddenly paused realising what she had been doing. 'Fuuko! You sound like a sick pervert! Stop right now!' Fuuko let out an inaudible sigh and continued to look at Tokiya. She wondered if she could beat him if they were ever to face each other. She knew from his built and the previous night's experience that it would be hard. Nevertheless, she thought that it would be interesting to see him in action. Her thoughts came to a sudden halt when Tokiya quickly removed the towel from his back and turned around to kneel down in front of his table to take his shirt out, momentarily removing the hair from his back.

'Was that right?' Fuuko blinked in confusion, 'Scars? And a lot of them too.'

"Get up, monkey. I know you are awake."

Fuuko was startled by Tokiya's voice, "A-ah, yeah." She woke up slightly embarrassed for being found out. However, that lasted for a minute. She could see the scars on his back again, when he swung a white shirt around to wear it. The sight of such numerous deep scars was very unsettling for Fuuko.

Tokiya turned around, almost done buttoning his shirt; he narrowed his eyes at Fuuko for staring at nothing, with a frown on her face. "Kirisawa." Tokiya called her back from her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah." Fuuko stared blankly at Tokiya, who was now frowning, "Quit day-dreaming and go take a shower. You have fifteen minutes to get ready. We are checking out."

"Oh, okay." Fuuko threw the blanket off her and she kneeled down in front of her bag to gather her cloths and towel. She then, wordlessly, walked into the bathroom. Tokiya sight line followed her retreating back and when she entered the bathroom, he took out his phone to make a call.

"Hello, Amiya…"

* * *

Fuuko stood there in the shower contemplating on what she had seen back inside the room. She was absolutely sure that she had seen scars on Tokiya's back.

_And if you are lucky, you'll get parents who won't lash you everytime you make a mistake or ask for food_

'Did he really go through all that?' Fuuko closed her eyes lifting her head high towards the shower while running her fingers through her wet hair. 'Was it the result of the assault from those corrupt cops he was talking of?'

Fuuko closed the tap and got out of the shower. 'But there were too many scars on his back.' While she proceeded to wear her cloths, her brows puckered as the picture became clear to her.

She recalled the numerous small, yet, deep scars on his back. They were more near his shoulder blades. It was as if somebody had lashed him with a whip. Other than that there was one deep scar running diagonally from his shoulder blade to his hip bone.

'How can anyone treat a small boy like that?' Fuuko thought while biting her lower lips. How Ironic. She thought that they had gone through the same situation. Only he had more time to cope with it.

'Cope? You are so naïve Fuuko.' A sarcastic laughter escaped her lips as she put on her black three forth jeans, "Even with the similarities we share, our pain is worlds apart." Fuuko mused with a hint of bitterness and resentment towards fate for making a child go through all that when he was supposed to be cared and loved by a family. He deserved it. No child deserved such cruelty. She sighed and quickly slipped on her yellow V-neck solid T-shirt and stepped out of the bathroom.

She noticed Tokiya doing something on his deep grey coloured Galaxy Note with a serious looked on his face.

"Ne, what are you doing, Michan?" Fuuko asked pushing back the thoughts that was plaguing her mind.

"Nothing important", Tokiya said, locking his note and placing it in his suitcase, "I will tell you when we reach our place." Tokiya turned to face Fuuko, "You need to wear a jacket and a cap."

Fuuko nodded and took out a blue cotton jacket and black cap from her bag.

"Hurry up, we need to leave." Tokiya said, while tucking his hair under his black jacket and white cap.

Fuuko nodded and swung her travelling back over her back, quickly slipping her hands through its straps. She followed Tokiya out while covering her head with the hood of her jacket over the cap. Before stepping out Tokiya stopped Fuuko and looked at her eyes, causing Fuuko to squirm slightly, "What?"

"Your eyes." Tokiya stated flatly.

"Huh?" Fuuko stared back at Tokiya puzzled and slightly more tensed as she wasn't used to such intense stare.

Tokiya caught her chin and moved closer, causing Fuuko to stiffen, "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"It's obvious who you are." Tokiya said as he took out a contact lens and brought it close to her eyes.

'That's why.' Fuuko sighed in relief in her mind, 'So, that contact lens is meant to change my eye colour?'

'**What else did you think?' **A very amused voice spoke in her mind.

Tokiya nodded, "Now stay still." He carefully placed the eye contacts in her eyes and let go of her face, "Much better." Tokiya commented in a satisfied tone, while looking at her new eye colour- light green. "Let's go."

Fuuko nodded and followed Tokiya out. Tokiya swiftly locked the door after Fuuko stepped out and proceeded to walk down the stairs. "We will be taking the back door. So, you go on ahead." He said in a hush tone as he walked towards the reception. Fuuko sighed and walked towards the back door. 'Argh! This lens is so bugging.' Fuuko raised her hand to rub her eyes, only to be stopped by Tokiya. "Don't rub your eyes. Leave it as such."

Fuuko frowned and glanced back seeing Tokiya walking briskly towards Fuuko. 'I never heard him come.' Fuuko frowned when she realised that the man was capable of eluding her keen senses. No one could do that to her before, well, of course with an exception-Raiha, her big brother.

Tokiya walked past her and opened the door slightly. He motioned for Fuuko to wait till his signal and then he looked outside, scanning the surrounding. He then nodded and opened the door completely, signalling her to follow him, which Fuuko complied without any questions.

They were outside in the cold morning of Japan. The sun was still climbing slowly from the horizon, so the streets weren't completely lit up. Fuuko mentally thanked the jacket for keeping her warm and continued to follow Tokiya. The streets were more-or-less barren with a hand few silhouettes of people walking afar. Tokiya stopped in front of a closed grocery store, "We will wait here." Fuuko looked around and noticed a sign, showing that this was a bus stop.

"Where are we going, Michan?" Fuuko asked as she jumped and sat on a side wall.

"You will know once we reach there." Tokiya replied while glancing at his watch. "Any minute now," He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Tokiya sat inside the bus with a stoic face as he looked outside the window.

"_Hello, Amiya…" Tokiya had finally decided to call his mentor._

"_Ah, Tokiya. It's surprising that you actually called me. May I ask what earned me this pleasant surprise?" There was a taunting voice heard over the phone, which made Tokiya scowl._

"_There is something I want you to find out," Tokiya continued with a hit of annoyance._

"_Sure…"_

"_Regarding the death of a detective couple two days ago..." Tokiya sat on the couch, "I need you to find me as many details as possible. Their name is Higurashi."_

"_Sure, it won't be a problem. However, Tokiya, might I ask why the sudden interest in your neighbour's demise?" Amiya frowned when Tokiya gave no reply._

"_Please send me the detail ASAP." Tokiya curtly spoke, only to be interrupted by Amiya, who was now speaking in a serious tone, "Tokiya, I will give you the information. However, don't get into unnecessary problems. Didn't I tell you? I won't be able to help you much, in case, you get into one."_

"_I will be fine, Amiya," Tokiya curtly replied, "You know I will. After all, you did teach me."_

"_Yes, I did." Amiya replied with a sigh, "But, I also taught you not to meddle into other's lives. SO why now…"_

"_It is just something I have to do." Tokiya stated firmly, silencing Amiya._

"_Very well, I will see what I can find. Take care of yourself till then."_

"_Thank you, Amiya." Tokiya cut the call._

Tokiya took out his Galaxy note out again as his checked out the details that Amiya sent. 'The last project they were working on has something to do with narcotics. Then…'

Tokiya felt a shift in weight on the sit next to him. He glanced at the girl sitting next to him, who was now fast asleep, and now was resting her head on his shoulder. Tokiya's body stiffened for a minute, but soon he relaxed as an inaudible sigh escaped his lips. 'I must be getting really soft.' It puzzled him as well. He has always been the kind of person who never got involved in other's mess. He avoided them, if not anything else. But, here he was helping this purple-haired monkey for reasons even he cannot comprehend. 'Maybe, somewhere down the future, I will figure it out.'

He locked his note and decided to rest his eyes as the empty bus made its way out of Yokohama.

* * *

"Ne, Michan! Where are we going?" Fuuko asked for the third time as she walked along with Tokiya in a town, "Where are we anyway?"

"Somewhere safe." Tokiya replied, "Make sure to memorize the way."

Fuuko sighed, "What's with you always being enigmatic? It isn't really that cool you know. Frankly, it is getting on my nerve. You have been saying that ever since we got down from the bus."

Tokiya raised an eyebrow and glanced at Fuuko, who was now pouting, "I won't be taking you through this route every single time. So, memorize it rather than being distracted."

Tokiya and Fuuko briskly walked down the asphalt road, which was surrounded by trees on both sides. Tokiya came to a halt in front of a long gravelled road at the side. Tokiya then tossed Fuuko a small bluish green book, "Take this." Fuuko took it and opened it only to find that it was a map book, "When did you-"

"This will help you with all the directions you need." Tokiya spoke as he started walking on the gravelled road, "For now, you'll be staying here, in this town. It is far away from Tokyo. So, you won't have any issues. The departmental stores and everything is close by." Tokiya said as he pointed them out in the map, "As far as possible, don't wander around."

"Un," Fuuko nodded, "So what about you?" Fuuko inquired, earning a questioning glance from Tokiya, "You said I will be staying here. What about you?"

Tokiya placed his hand inside his pockets, "I need to take care of certain things."

"And what might that be?"

"Nothing important." Tokiya dismissed her quickly, which irritated Fuuko. She ran in front of him, making Tokiya stop.

"Would you stop that?" Fuuko snapped, "Let me remind you why I am here." Fuuko said while glaring at Mikagami, "I am here so as to catch the people who killed family. So I would appreciate it if you let me know what you are doing. I just can't sit in this secluded area silently while those men are walking around free."

Tokiya snorted, "Didn't you tell me that you wouldn't complain? That was one of the conditions I put down if I were to help you."

Fuuko finally lost it and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. A fiery glare met with that of a cold stare. "Quit pissing me off, Mikagami." Fuuko spoke in a hushed, however, harsh tone, "The word is help. Not do everything. I am not a child. I can take care of myself and in case, you forgot, allow me to remind you that I am not an idiot. Don't you dare leave me out of this! You have no right. I promised you that I wouldn't slow you down and I doing everything possible so as to not become a burden to you. Atleast let me know what is in your mind. Quit leaving me out of this! It's not fair."

Tokiya caught her hand and freed himself from her grasp, "There are certain things I cannot tell anybody, Kirisawa. But you have my word; I will let you know everything regarding your family once we reach the house." Fuuko stared at Tokiya for a minute and then pulled her hand out of his, "Fine."

The rest of the walk between the two was spent in silence, with certain explanations every now and then from Tokiya to Fuuko about places that he felt she required to know. On the way, Tokiya bought a worn out cycle from a scrap store and certain items on the way. They finally, reached the place they were to stay. The house was an old wooden Japanese-style duplex, at the outskirts of the town. Surrounding it was a four feet high brick wall, with a slightly rusted iron grilled gate that served as an entrance. It was set back from the gravelled road, approached by a narrow muddy road, with a sufficient wide lawn in the front and even more space at the back. There was a small storage house next to the main house and was surrounded by grasses that were a foot long. The cemented pavement from the gate to the door prevented the grass from completely surrounding the house. Tokiya opened the grill and pushed the cycle with him as Fuuko entered, hesitantly, with the groceries that Tokiya had bought. Mikagami parked the cycle in front of the raised pavement, which had two steps leading them to the door. He then walked in middle of the unkempt garden and moved a slab that lay on the ground, taking out the key to the house. He tossed the key to Fuuko, which she caught effortlessly, and started to walk to the back of the house, "You open up the door and keep all the stuff inside. I will go and run the water pump."

Fuuko nodded and opened the door. The house was modest, yet had a homely feeling. The main door was the only non-Japanese part of the house- a normal hinged door, with the latest door lock. On stepping inside, Fuuko noticed the typical structure of wooden floor, which rose after a distance of four feet. Before the raise was a wooden shoe rack. Fuuko stepped in removing her shoes at the start of the step and walked in. The entrance passage opened up to a 15 by 20 square feet living room with three glass panel windows on both the side walls. Just opposite to the door, Fuuko noticed a wooden staircase leading to the next floor of the house. There was furniture in the living room, which were covered by white sheets. On the left end of the room, there was a door to what seemed to Fuuko- a kitchen. She slid the door open and placed the groceries on the platform. The kitchen was small, yet well equipped with all the required knives and culinary. A small fridge was also present opposite to the platform.

Fuuko switched on the supply to the refrigerator and opened the door to see if the main power supply was on. Upon seeing that it was, she smiled satisfactorily and closed the door. When she turned her head towards the left, she noticed a back door. The purple-haired maiden reached out for the tower bolt and pulled it down, while simultaneously turning the door knob to open the door. It led to the back lawn of the house that had a small well and a water pump attached to it, which was now running.

"Your room will be in the first floor."

Fuuko turned around to face the owner of the voice, Tokiya Mikagami, who was now leaning on the kitchen's door frame with his hands folded across his chest. She nodded, "I have switched on the fridge. I will keep all the vegetables and meat after two hours."

Tokiya nodded and walked out with his hands stuffed in his pockets, indicating Fuuko to follow him.

"Go and drop off your bag in your room. It is the one on the left." Tokiya said, while entering the room that was directly opposite to the kitchen.

Fuuko climbed up the staircase, while holding on to the straps of her bag, over her shoulder, with her hands. To the opposite end of the staircase, was a glass sliding door that opened up to an 11 by 4 square feet balcony. On the either sides, there were two sliding doors. Fuuko opened the one to her left. The room was as big as her room in her aunt's house. There was a normal wooden single bed, a table, teak wood wardrobe and a chair. The bathroom door, however, was a hinged door. It had a bathtub with a shower at the top, two taps, a water heater and a washing basin with a mirror placed right above it.

Fuuko sighed and dumped her bag on the table after removing the white sheet that was covering it. To her surprise, the place didn't seem as dusty as she had originally anticipated. She carefully removed the covers off the bed, wardrobe and the chair, and folded them neatly, placing them on the immaculate table.

'Well, looks like I am stuck here for a while." Fuuko spoke to herself, inanely.

She then ran down the stairs, only to see that all the sheets were already removed from the furniture and neatly folded and stacked in the corner of the room. Fuuko walked past the dining table, placed close to the kitchen door, and sat on the couch next to Tokiya.

"So, you said that you would explain when we reach the house," Fuuko spoke, while tucking her legs under her laps, "We are here. So, now explain."

Tokiya placed his Galaxy note on the oak tea-table, in front of them, in reply. Fuuko picked it up; while Tokiya continued to explain as she skimmed through the files he had opened for her to read.

"2010, a huge cargo of drugs was retrieved by the police force belonging to the narcotics department. Two days later, more than two-third of it went missing. The drugs were stored in a government acquisitioned go-down that had middle-level security. A year later, there were hundreds of cases of teenage boys and girls being found dead. All of them were found to have been killed due to high dosage of drugs. Apparently, most of the teenagers were in the missing reports for not more than a year, and a few of them seemed to have been trafficked."

A small frown donned on Fuuko's face as she browsed through the pictures of the victims.

"Upon further investigation, it was found by the forensics, that they were drugged and used as prostitutes and then killed off by an overdose. The drugs found in the tox-screen were of the same compositions as the ones that had gone missing. Eight months ago, the chief investigator, who was appointed to this case, was found dead in his own house. The cause of death was unknown, which was weird for a perfectly healthy thirty-year-old man."

"I get that, but what does that have to do with this?" Fuuko spoke while still skimming through the reports.

Tokiya leaned towards Fuuko and skipped a few reports, "Your uncle and aunt were assigned to look over the case."

"Wait a minute, but this is stamped as Top secret!" Fuuko exclaimed looking at the red stamp on the corner of the paper.

Tokiya chuckled, "Top secret? In this day and age of information technology, there is no such thing as top secret."

"So I guess the guy, being in the police department, found out." Fuuko mused.

"We can't be sure if the man behind all this is in the police or not, but what we can be sure of is that he has reaches to high places." Tokiya spoke in a serious tone.

"I suppose, and then my aunt and uncle were on his tail," Fuuko said, with a hint of sadness flickering in her eyes, "He or she must have found out and decided to kill them."

Tokiya nodded, "Our first lead would be the man you saw in the apartment back then."

He took the note from Fuuko and opened another file, "This is our man- Asahina Kouske. He works in the Crime branch of the police department. Records say that he had joined around 2012 after serving in the military."

"How did you get all these?" Fuuko inquired with a tone of surprise.

"Like I said, my job requires me to gain information." Tokiya shrugged, "Coming back, 2012 means he couldn't have possibly be the man behind this."

Fuuko nodded, "There is another thing. They were trailing me ever since aunt and uncle's demise, so they must have thought that I have something. That means being the witness isn't the only reason they are after me."

Tokiya leaned back on the sofa, while massaging his temple, "They killed your aunt and uncle because they refused to give them something that could have put the man responsible behind jail. Evidences that they think people close to your aunt or uncle might have access to."

Finally it dawned to Fuuko, "They were stalking me to see if I had them, which means the evidence against them must be out there somewhere and they still haven't found it yet." Fuuko got up, "Obviously, the evidence isn't with the police yet, otherwise, they would have either destroyed it or the man responsible would have been caught. We need to find the evidence, Tokiya. That is the only way to find the man responsible."

Mikagami looked at Fuuko and then closed his eyes, "We can rule out their PCs and laptop. If it had been there they would have been able to destroy it long back."

Tokiya stared at the ceiling, 'If you want to store information without actually being detected, then…no, the court of law rejects coded messages for evidences unless it is approved by the head of Crime Branch. They wouldn't have risked doing that since they knew there were traitors among them.' Mikagami slouched forward with his elbow propped on his knees, while resting his chin on his hands, which were laced together.

'I doubt they would send anything to her. They wouldn't have had the time or the inclination to involve her in something so dangerous.'

"Kirisawa," Tokiya finally spoke, thoughtfully, "Your family's belongings are with the police, am I correct?"

Fuuko nodded in reply, "They required it for the investigation. A guy called Fujiwara was incharge, I think. Well, that's what Mr Akiyama said atleast."

"Mr Akiyama?" Tokiya in inquired; now sitting upright, while looking at Fuuko.

"Un, he is my lawyer and a family friend." Fuuko suddenly realised, "He is also a retired public prosecutor."

"What did you say?" Tokiya snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Fuuko whose eyes were wide open.

"He is an ex-public prosecutor! Michan, maybe he-"

Tokiya nodded at Fuuko's suggestions. "However, we need to move fast. Whoever, is behind this, would have definitely entertained the same thought."

"Then, we should meet him immediately! Let's go, Michan!"

"Hold on," Tokiya said making Fuuko frown.

'Now what?" Fuuko snapped. There is noway she could stay still with a new lead. Her body was aching to run out and talk to Mr Akiyama.

"He lives in Tokyo, doesn't he?" Tokiya got up. Fuuko nodded in reply, and then it hit her. 'How can I go? They will recognize me.'

"We cannot afford to get caught by the cops. If you had read the news, your picture is already out as a missing person." Fuuko frowned at this little revelation. Tokiya walked towards her and took the note from her hand, "We need to change your looks if you are to go anywhere at all."

"But that's why I am wearing these lenses." Fuuko pointed out at the light green shaded lens in her eyes. Tokiya sighed and brushed his bangs off his forehead, "Yes, but your hair gives away exactly who you are."

"Are asking me to dye it?" Fuuko stared at him in disbelief.

Tokiya shrugged, "Naturally. That is the most logical thing to do."

Fuuko didn't want to change her hair colour. Even though she never liked the colour as it made her stand out, her brother always loved it. Fuuko sighed, "Fine, it's not like I have a choice. Oh and I have a favour before that."

* * *

Tokiya washed his hands after placing the scissors on the table. "Don't tell me that you are regretting it?" Tokiya spoke inanely, while wiping his hands with a towel.

"O-of course not!" Fuuko snapped and turned around while hastily removing the cloth off her shoulder, "Didn't you say it will be easier if I changed my looks a bit?"

Tokiya turned around with an impassive expression donning his face, "I did. But, it seems to me that you are regretting cutting your hair. Might I remind you, you were the one asking for favours."

Fuuko stomped her feet, "I am not regretting!" Fuuko yelled at Tokiya. She paused and spoke softly, while touching her neck, "It just feels weird, that's all."

'It feels so bare.' She sighed and looked at the mirror. Her once shoulder length hair was now turned into a boys cut. She looked really different.

"Look at the bright side. Now you really look like a monkey." Tokiya smirk as he caught the mirror Fuuko threw at him, "No one will ever suspect you. After all, the news said a girl, right?" Fuuko's veins popped at his outrageous comment and she swung her leg to give him a spin kick. However, Tokiya caught it.

"Shut up, iceberg!" Fuuko pulled back her leg and glared at him, making Tokiya's smirk grow wider, "I am going up." Fuuko walked out of Tokiya's room while stomping her foot all the way.

A soft chuckle slipped Tokiya's lips as he saw a fuming Fuuko Kirisawa.

'That monkey is really hopeless.' His smile faded away in a fraction of second as he stared at his black suitcase. 'I need to visit that place before anything else.' His eyes were cold as ice again and his face was expressionless. 'I can't waste time here.' Mikagami went inside the bathroom and took a shower. He quickly dyed his hair black and stepped out while wearing a dark brown cargo and a green cotton V-neck t-shirt. He swung a dark brown leather jacket over his shoulder and slipped his hands through it long sleeves. He quickly wore a black leather gloves in both his hands, grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

Fuuko, by now, was down in the kitchen keeping the groceries in the fridge. "Michan! Are you going somewhere?" She peeped sideways from the fridge door, in front of which she was kneeling down.

Tokiya nodded, "I will be back by evening." He hardly spared a glance at Fuuko, who now stood up at Tokiya's sudden declaration, "I will meet you at the bus stop sharp at six o'clock in the evening."

"Are we going to meet Mr Akiyama?"

"Yes, we are." Tokiya replied while heading towards the door. Fuuko walked out of the kitchen. She still had her lens on as per Tokiya's instruction. She was allowed to remove it only before sleeping. She was wearing a simple white collared shirt and a grey mini jeans skirt, "Where are you going?" She stood at the passage as Tokiya sat down on the raise, in front of the door, while tying his boot's lace. "Kirisawa, don't you have other things to do."

"Will it hurt you to tell me where you are going, fridgeboy? It's not like I am going to expose your secret place." Fuuko said, sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"The less you know about me, the better it will be for you, monkey. Now go memorize the map of Tokyo and the reports that I have given you." Tokiya stood up and opened the door, "And change your hair colour." He swung the bag onto his right shoulder and walked out, while closing the door behind him. However, Fuuko caught the door, earning a questioning glance from Mikagami, "Be careful. Don't forget that you promised to help me."

Tokiya nodded and walked away. Fuuko closed the door and sighed, 'That idiot!' Her hands fell on either of her sides as her bangs covered her face.

_The less you know about me, the better it will be for you, monkey._

Her hands formed a fist, "Quit calling me a monkey!" Fuuko yelled at no one in particular. "Geez, that guy will never learn." She spoke softly to herself while smiling bitterly. For some reason, she didn't like the fact that he told her to stay out of his life. 'I mean, he already knows so much about me! It's almost unfair that I don't.' Fuuko sighed and brushed her bangs off her face. She slumped on the couch and took the Note that Tokiya left behind. She opened the one of the files that Tokiya had asked her to memorize; it was the entire map of Tokyo- the various bus stops and routes, one-ways, telephone booth, hotels, train stations and routes. She frowned, 'Does he really expect me to remember all that?' Fuuko placed the Note to her side, on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

**A/N**

**I took an advice and broke a real long chapter to two. XD Hope it was too dragging! R&R *waves***


End file.
